


The Reunion

by pandieex



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Endgame, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Pain, So much angst, but also sad flashbacks, happy flashbacks, jealousy tropes, lets just say this fic might hurt, slowburn, there are quite a few fluff moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandieex/pseuds/pandieex
Summary: Josie Saltzman had been living her life like a normal teenager. The cure had been found for the merge between her sister. She had a girlfriend. And she was still holding onto something in her past that held her back from moving forward but what if that something came back? More like what if that someone?





	1. Want a cookie?

**November 18th 2025**

_Jojo._

_God, I don’t even know where to begin. I’m leaving. My mum found a new job in Belgium and she asked me to go with her. At first, I was hesitant because of a certain brunette but now I have to go and by the time you read this you will know why. I know you, Jo. You’re too stubborn to read this the first time I give you this letter so that is why I need to get this all out in case I’m not able to say it in person. Part of me is glad because I couldn’t bare to actually have this conversation in person. There’s so much I want to say. I am so sorry. I’m sorry for the pain I have caused you in the last few months but one day you will understand why I did it. Why I was so cruel. I promise you there is a good reason for it all because hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted to do. But really, I just wanted to thank you for these last four years. Ever since I walked into those doors for the first time and made a complete fool out of myself… You were there. You were always there to save me. I know we were only kids and we had no idea what love even meant but part of me always knew. I knew that was the day my life changed forever. Meeting you changed my life and no matter what heartbreak we experienced after that, it was worth it. So, as I know you, you won’t read this until it’s too late I just want you to know this. Please don’t beat yourself up over this. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy and I believe one day you will be. I won’t be there to see it but knowing it’s going to happen one day gives me so much joy. I never stopped loving you, Jo and I’m sorry things didn’t work out better for us. Maybe in the future if it’s meant to be, we will see each other again. Until then._

_Also look out for MG for me yeah? Don’t let him get into too much trouble haha._

_Goodbye my love._

_Penelope._

Josie couldn’t count the amount of times she has read over the letter Penelope gave her over a year ago. Still to this day, it makes her cry. She knows she should be over her. I mean it’s been over a year but how does one get over their first love? Everyone says it takes time but she’s had all the time in the world and it hurts just the same.

Ella was great. She was amazing actually. She had been dating her for 3 months and she’s exactly who she should be with. She makes her happy and has been so good for her but Josie has accepted that she will never feel about someone the way she felt about Penelope. Feels. She knows she shouldn’t be in a committed relationship with someone while still having all these complicated feelings for her ex but if this is the first step to moving on, she knew she had to do it. Plus, she really liked Ella.

“Jo?” Lizzie knocked on the door.

Before Josie could respond Lizzie already entered. Luckily Josie wiped her tears already because explaining to Lizzie she was crying over Penelope is the last thing she wanted.

“Since when do you knock? Josie laughed.

Lizzie gave Josie a big smirk. Things have been better between the twins since they found the cure for the merge a couple of weeks ago. They finally were able to breathe again without thinking about their doomed future and it was really nice. They actually felt like normal teenagers. Josie knew that she should have called Penelope as soon as they found out they had a cure for the merge since that was the whole reason, she left in the first place but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. It’s been over a year and even though she hadn’t moved on… Penelope probably did.

“So Mum is coming back today and her and Dad have something important to tell us.” Lizzie said with a serious tone.

“How serious?” Josie asked.

“I don’t know. I wonder what it could be?” Lizzie thought to herself.

Josie was wondering what it could be as well but mainly she’s just happy her mum is coming home. It’s been years since she was with her every day and knowing that’s going to happen again soon made her so happy.

**xxx**

Penelope was sitting in her seat on the plane that was directed for Mystic Falls. She brought out her phone and started scrolling through some old photos. Firstly, she saw a photo of her with MG and Hope. A smile immediately went across her face. She liked to pretend she didn’t have friends back at this school but they were the closest thing that came to it and she missed them. The next photo she saw was one from a few years ago. She was in the middle while Josie and Lizzie were on her side. It was when things were simpler. When they were all friends and there was no drama. The next photo felt like something pierced her gut because looking at it slightly broke her heart. It was a photo of her and Josie. When they were together. When they were happy. Josie was giving Penelope a piggy back and they were laughing. This was evident in the photo as they had the biggest smiles ever. Penelope wanted to keep this moment in a time capsule and never let go because even if it was years ago, she still remembered everything about her relationship with Josie. A tear went down her face but she was slightly interrupted.

“Want a cookie? I have a few-” Caroline asked but then noticed the photo Penelope was looking at.

“Wow I don’t think I’ve ever seen my girl so happy.” Caroline gave a soft smile.

“Me either.” Penelope wiped her tears away.

Technically Penelope didn’t lie. It’s true her mother got a job in Belgium but she never went there. She planned on going there but then she got a phone call from Caroline and they have been working on a cure ever since. They finally found one a couple of weeks ago and it actually worked. Penelope couldn’t be happier about it but she also couldn’t bring herself to contact Josie. What gave her the right? Yes, everything she did was for Josie but she knew how much she hurt her so at this point she was just happy Josie could finally live her life the way she wanted to.

“You know I never thanked you for helping me find a cure.” Caroline smiled at Penelope.

“Oh, that’s okay.” Penelope said still feeling upset over Josie.

“No really. I worked on it for years and if it wasn’t for you, I don’t think we would have figured it out this quickly.” Caroline rested her hand on Penelope’s shoulder as a result of comfort.

“I was happy to help.” Penelope smiled.

“She’s very lucky to have someone that cares about her the way you do.” Caroline looked at Penelope.

“Who? Penelope asked even though she knew very well who she was talking about.

“Josie. I couldn’t have asked for a better person for my daughter.” Caroline said with such happiness on her face.

“Oh. We’re not. It’s over-” Penelope started to say until she was cut off.

“Not from what I’ve seen.” Caroline finally said.

This gave Penelope a smile. Even though she didn’t believe it, thinking there might be a chance to be with Josie again made her happier than she’s been in a long time.

**xxx**

Josie and Lizzie were walking down the hallway when they got a text from Alaric letting them know Caroline had arrived. They were interrupted along the way. Both from MG and Ella. MG spun Lizzie around treating her like the princess she deserved. A lot of time had passed and Lizzie finally opened her eyes and saw who MG really was. She thought after all the losers she dated giving him a chance would be something different and it turned out to be one of the best decisions she ever made.

Ella came up to Josie and gave her a little peck on the lips.

“Hello, pretty girl.” Ella gave Josie the cutest smile.

“What was that for?” Josie smiled back.

“Can’t I kiss my girlfriend because I wanted to?” Ella asked with a flirtatious smile.

“Oh. You definitely can.” Josie laughed and kissed her back.

After spending minutes with Ella, Josie let her know that her mum was back and she needed to see her. She poked Lizzie on the way and they walked into Alaric’s office waiting for their mother to come inside.

**xxx**

Caroline and Penelope arrived at the Salvatore School but when Caroline started to walk forward, she noticed Penelope hadn’t moved at all.

“You’re not coming?” Caroline asked Penelope.

“Uh no. I have some things I need to do first.” Penelope making up an excuse since she wasn’t ready to see Josie yet.

“Is this about Josie? I’m sure she would be happy to see you.” Caroline looked at Penelope knowing how much that hurt for her to hear.

“Maybe another time.” Penelope smiled while insisting Caroline to go inside already.

Caroline started to move forward but Penelope stopped her to get a last word in.

“Just don’t tell Josie I’m back yet. I-” Caroline stopped her before she could say anything else.

“I understand.” Caroline smiled while pressing her hand against her cheek.

“I won’t say a word.”

And after Penelope heard that, Caroline walked inside the school while Penelope started to think of anything, she could do to take her mind off Josie. Although it’s been a year and so far, she had nothing.

**xxx**

Josie and Lizzie were patiently waiting for Caroline to come and Lizzie started to get impatient.

“How long does it take to get to the school? I thought she was a vampire.” Lizzie looked annoyed.

“I am sweetie.” Caroline smiled looking at the joy on her daughters faces when they saw her.

“Mum!!!!!” The twins screamed with excitement. They embraced Caroline with the biggest hug and told her repeatedly that they missed her.

“I missed my babies so much.” She reassured them.

So, after a lot of hugs and tears even Alaric and Caroline shared some hugs, Josie was the first one to pull away and had a question for her mother.

“So you said you had a surprise for us?” Josie asked with a smile.

“Ah yes. It’s nothing too major but your Dad and I wanted to give you girls a party. I mean not that celebrating that we found a cure is a must but we thought you might want something to look forward to after the year you’ve both had.” Caroline gave the twins a reassuring smile.

Josie and Lizzie had the biggest smiles on their faces and Caroline knew it was the best thing for them. This is exactly what they needed and maybe giving the family something to focus on would be good for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first chapter! This will definitely be a multi-chapter fic and it's actually my first time writing something like this so let me know if you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @peneIopeizzy x


	2. The Scarf

Penelope called Caroline hating what she had to ask. She was too much of a coward to even go into the school in broad daylight. She didn’t want to see Josie yet but she also had nowhere else to stay.

“Penelope?” Caroline asked wiping her eyes since it was very late.

“Miss Forbes.” Penelope started to talk until she was cut off again.

“I think we are first name bases by now.” Caroline insisted.

“You love cutting people off, don’t you?” Penelope laughed.

“Well are you able to help me with something? So… I know this sounds crazy but are you able to help me get into the school without Josie knowing? All you have to do is open the doors and I can make it back into my room.”

“Penelope sweetie… You’re a witch. A pretty powerful one too. I don’t think you need my help and is Josie so frightening?” Caroline asked and Penelope could hear the worry in her voice.

“I’m just not ready and I would rather the alarms not go off when I’m trying to avoid her.” Penelope finally said.

Caroline kept insisting this was a bad idea and that seeing Josie would put a smile on Penelope’s face but Penelope knew this is what she needed right now. Caroline respected that and well she kind of owed her since she helped saved her daughters life.

Caroline was able to sneak Penelope in without anyone noticing and Penelope got the shock of her life when she realized her roommate wasn’t the hot vampire, she quite remembered but instead the gorgeous tribid that she betrayed.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me." Penelope drops her suitcase seeing Hope practicing a spell.

“The she devil has returned.” Hope laughed.

“You find this amusing wolf? This is definitely not how I wanted to spend my first night here.” Penelope rolled her eyes.

“I do actually. Although I forgive you. For you know telling Landon.” Hope smiled at her.

“To be fair I was only telling the truth.” Penelope cheekily smiled.

“Okay so if we’re going to be sharing a room together, truths?” Hope smiled.

“On one condition. You don’t tell Josie I’m here.” Penelope tried not to show any emotion but that wasn’t possible when talking about Josie.

“She doesn’t know? You put her through hell when you left.” The look in Penelope eyes shifted but she tried to change the subject.

“So, do we have a deal or not?” Penelope insisted.

“Okay deal. Only because I care about Josie and I don’t think she’s ready to see you either.” Hope said knowing Penelope would deny it.

“That’s not why-” Penelope tried to deny it but Hope cut her off.

“Don’t even try.” Hope laughed knowing how much Penelope hated it.

Hope and Penelope knew this would be the start of a weird friendship. They weren’t really enemies but they weren’t really friends either. They enjoyed their banter from time to time and that definitely wasn’t going to change. But for the first time ever they agreed on something.

**xxx**

It was the day of the twins party and Josie was so excited to finally have something to look forward to after the crazy year she had. Ella asked her to go with her last week and she hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. Since Penelope. She doesn’t think she could ever be as happy as she was with the raven-haired girl but this was pretty damn close and that was good enough for her.

Lizzie had planned the majority of the party but Josie was okay with that. She didn’t mind that Lizzie wanted to take charge because that was her thing. She loved to decide on what the parties looked like where Josie didn’t mind at all. Lizzie would always ask Josie for her input in some things and Josie always said her opinion and to be fair she was just excited there was a party to begin with.

Josie was on her way to Hope’s room since she has been a little weird in the last week. Hope was there but it’s like she wasn’t at the same time. She was keeping her distance and Josie respected that. For a week or so. But now she just wanted to check in on her so she knocked on the door.

“Hope, are you in there?” Josie asked.

“OH my god-” Penelope woke up from the sound of Josie’s voice.

It felt like an echo since it had been so long since she had heard her voice. The first thing she could think of is that Hope was still sleeping and she had to be awake for this. Penelope threw a cushion at her face and that woke Hope up.

“ZZZT!” Penelope pointed at the door and mouthed the words “you know who”.

Hope realized who she was referring to and with those words Josie knocked again.

“In a second!” Hope yelled while giving Penelope enough time to do an invisible spell.

Hope opened the door and she was in her sweats only. Josie knew something was weird. It’s not like her to sleep in this late in the morning and her hair was a mess. It’s little things that Josie has noticed over the last few years to know there was something up.

Josie pushed aside Hope and started to walk into her room. It was a mess. To be fair Hope wasn’t the reason it was a mess. Penelope had never been a tidy person but Josie didn’t know she was sharing a room with her ex-girlfriend.

“Wow. This room is a mess. You didn’t tell me you had a new roommate. I thought you didn’t do roommates?” Josie asked in confusion.

“Well I didn’t exactly get a choice in the matter.” Hope seemed annoyed but Penelope almost let out a laugh.

“Why haven’t you returned any of my calls?” Josie asked.

“I didn’t realize you were so interested Jo?” Hope smiled knowing how much this would piss Penelope off.

Josie found it hilarious though.

“My roommate is kind of a bitch so I needed some time.” Hope finally said as Penelope rolled her eyes.

“So, you’ll be at the party tonight?” Josie asked knowing she’s overstayed her welcome.

“Of course, Jo.” Hope smiled as Josie started to walk away.

Before Josie walked out of the door, she saw a scarf. A scarf she recognized, well because she picked out the same one for Penelope’s 15th birthday. But there was no way. It’s just a coincidence she told herself. Hope’s roommate just has the same one, right?

“That scarf is nice. Is it yours Hope?” Josie pointed out the scarf and Penelope’s heart fell like it just dropped out of her chest.

“Oh no. It’s my roommates-” Hope cut herself off as she could feel Penelope staring at her intensely to shut up.

“I got Penelope the same one. Strange right?” Josie could feel the sadness over her face thinking about Penelope but pushed it off like it was nothing.

“You would tell me if Penelope came back right? You wouldn’t lie to me.” Josie looked at Hope demanding a response.

“Of course.” Hope’s expression changed as the last thing she wanted to do was lie to her best friend but Josie didn’t notice.

Finally, Josie walked out and Hope closed the door and rubbed her forehead wiping off her sweat.

“That was close.” Penelope finally said after ending her invisible spell.

“Close… That was more than close Penelope.” Hope looked furious.

Penelope was staring at the scarf Josie pointed out. She remembered. She remembered what the scarf she gave her looked like and trying not to smile she could feel Hope’s fury.

“Are you even listening to me? And what is with the scarf anyway? Why would you bring that?” Hope looked at Penelope demanding an answer.

“I needed something to remember her. You don’t understand-” Penelope was trying to explain but Hope cut her off.

“Of course, I understand Penelope. I’ve been in love too you know. But it’s been a week. You have to talk to her now.” Hope insisted.

“You said we had a deal.” Penelope knew this was going to backfire.

“And we did. But then you made me lie to my best friend so enough is enough. You’re going to come to this party or I’ll tell her myself. She deserves to hear it from you though and I know you want that too.” Hope could see tears in Penelope’s eyes which made her feel a little guilty.

“Fine little wolf. I’ll go to this damn party.” Penelope had accepted defeat.

“It’s what’s best for both of you.” Hope touched Penelope’s arm but she pulled away as she didn’t need her pity.

**xxx**

**April 06 2023**

It was Penelope’s 15th birthday and Josie needed everything to go to plan. They had been dating for a little less than a year and she just wanted it to be perfect. Penelope wasn’t that fussed about celebrating her birthday but Josie knew her well enough to know she was lying. She knew she had always wanted a big party but never got the chance to throw one. She told her when they were 12. Lizzie was even willing to help even though they had their differences recently. Josie wasn’t sure what it was about.

Josie was playing it lowkey as that is what Penelope wanted but little did, she know she had something huge planned. Throughout the week they had gone shopping together and saw Penelope was eyeing this scarf. She didn’t bother about getting it since there are more important things but knowing Penelope wanted it… Josie made sure to buy it for her minor present. Josie had wrapped her present and her phone got a buzz.

**“Where are you? I know I said lowkey but I still wanted to see you. -Penelope.”**

Josie read the text and smiled instantly when she saw who it was from. She had almost everything planned a lot thanks to MG. Who was actually Penelope’s closest friend? Well that’s what he says.

**“Happy Birthday, baby. I’ll be there soon. -Josie.”**

Josie arrived at Penelope’s room and luckily her roommate wasn’t to be seen. Penelope had the biggest grin on her face and brought her in for a kiss. Which turned into something much longer until she realized Josie was holding something. A present.

“Well that was-” Josie couldn’t contain her smile any longer.

“I know... So, in your hand. Is that for me?” Penelope asked with a smile on her face.

“It is.” Josie gave Penelope the present.

Penelope started to open the present and saw it was the scarf she was eyeing a week ago. She really liked it and she didn’t even think Josie noticed.

“I know it’s not much but when we were shopping you said the scarf reminded you of somewhere you like to call home and I wanted to give you a little bit of home for your birthday.” Josie was interrupted with a kiss from Penelope.

One that lasted longer than the kiss before. It only stopped because they needed to take their breath.

“I love it. Thank you.” Penelope caressed Josie’s face and she loved staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

Penelope knew this was the moment. The moment she should tell Josie she loves her. There’s been so many almost moments but she never could find the right time. This was such a stepping stone in their relationship it had to be perfect and honestly, she just wanted to kiss her more so she knew there would be other times.

In between kisses Josie asked if Penelope had anything planned today and Penelope gave her a smile.

“Is this not appealing to you?” Penelope whispered in Josie’s ear.

“Oh, believe me. It’s more than appealing. But it’s your birthday, babe. Are you sure you didn’t want to do anything?” Josie finally pulled away and asked seriously.

“I’m sure.” And for a split-second Josie could see that Penelope was lying.

At least now Josie knows for sure this surprise party is what Penelope actually wants. But before she could think too much about that Penelope had wrapped her arms around her neck and asked her a question.

“So, are you going to keep asking me questions or are you going to take my clothes off?” Penelope smirked.

“Clothes off it is.” Josie gave Penelope a smile before being interrupted by another kiss.

It was only hours before the party and Josie had let Penelope know that she had something lowkey planned. It was just dinner for them and Penelope accepted. She could do dinner. As long there was dessert afterwards. This meant having to say goodbye for a little so Josie could prepare.

“So, I’ll see you tonight.” Josie kept saying as she was standing outside Penelope’s door.

Penelope was making it extremely hard for Josie to leave as she kept leaving kisses in between every time she started to talk. Not that Josie was complaining.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Penelope finally said after pulling away from another kiss.

“Make sure to wear something nice. Although that won’t be hard for you.” Josie said eyeing Penelope’s body.

Penelope laughed at the thought of Josie thinking about her body and she was so excited for dinner.

**xxx**

Josie got back to her room and saw MG and Lizzie standing there. Staring at her with intense eye contact.

“What?” Josie looked confused wiping the grin off her face.

“You wanted to do this whole surprise thing and you’re late…” Lizzie insisted.

“We still have a few hours. Relax.” Josie ignored their looks.

“I told you I have everything sorted. Just make sure everyone is there okay?” Josie asked and they both obliged.

Josie was going over everything she needed to have ready for tonight. She was positive she had it all sorted. She had the gym decorated. She gave her gift to Penelope already. She had Penelope’s favourite drink. She had the guest list. She had the video she made for Penelope with MG’s help. It was going to be perfect. All she needs now is for the birthday girl to show up.

**xxx**

Josie knocked on Penelope’s door and she looked as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a red cocktail dress that went all the way to her feet. It fit her body perfectly and she had never been more attracted to this woman than in that moment.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes. Wow.” That was all Josie could get out.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Penelope looked at Josie feeling the exact same way.

Josie lifted Penelope’s hand and kissed it with love that she knew she felt.

“Let’s go, birthday girl.” Josie softly said and Penelope loved how that sounded.

Josie smiled at her beautiful girlfriend and they held hands until they reached the gym. Penelope was confused when they arrived at the gym and looked immediately at Josie.

“I know I said lowkey but the gym? Really?” Penelope was a little disappointed but when Josie stared at her it all went away.

“Do you trust me?” Josie asked.

“Always.” Penelope smiled and they walked into the gym.

Everyone let out a huge “surprise” and Penelope was in for the shock of her life. She could not believe what she just walked into. She couldn’t stop the smile starting to form on her face and Josie knew in that moment. This was worth it. Seeing that smile. Before Penelope could get lost in it all she looked right at Josie.

“Lowkey huh?” Penelope laughed.

“Well my girl deserves more than a lowkey birthday.” Josie kissed her cheek and let her walk down to see her friends.

Josie even picked Penelope’s favourite song which surprisingly was something by Lady Gaga. She had never seen Penelope this happy which meant that her plan was working. After an hour of being at the party a video started to play from the big screen. It was Josie’s voice and Penelope looked right at her in shock that Josie would do this for her.

The video started to play and Josie stood next to her reaching for her hand.

**“This is about to get a little cheesy so sorry Dad.”**

Josie looked at Alaric and he smiled right at her. He was proud of her for doing this. The video started to be photos of Penelope. Photos Josie took of her. Photos of Penelope and her friends and finally photos of Penelope and Josie. They took a few cute selfies and Josie didn’t take her eye off Penelope at all. She was just catching every reaction she could and it made her happier. The video went back to Josie talking and Penelope held her grip on Josie’s hand even tighter.

**“So, babe, I know you said you wanted a lowkey birthday but you’re Penelope Park. There’s nothing lowkey about you.”**

Everyone laughed including Penelope.

**“Firstly, I hope you liked the scarf but you couldn’t have thought that was the only thing I was going to give you right? How bad of a girlfriend do you think I am?”**

Penelope didn’t realise how funny Josie was until this moment or maybe it’s because they’re in a room full of people and everyone laughing made it funnier.

**“So, let me be serious for a second. This last year has been the best year of my life and a lot of that has to do with you. I mean the first moment we met I knew there was something about you that was different to everyone I ever met. Probably because you made me realize, I liked girls haha. But really. When you told me when we were kids that you always wanted a party dedicated to you since you never got that when you were younger… I didn’t know at the time but I knew that’s what I had to do for you now. I know I promised lowkey but is it that bad I broke this promise? You deserve to have the best night of your life and I hope that tonight will come close to that. I also know you are probably a bit teary right now since this is definitely the most romantic thing I’ve ever done. Hehe. You definitely owe me one. But there’s one more thing I would like to say. One thing I'm dying to say.”**

The video cut off and Penelope was confused but then she realized Josie had a microphone and she was right, she was in tears and Josie smiled right at her. Still holding her hand.

“This is so cheesy. But this is what being with you makes me do. It makes me want to do these cheesy things. And here I am, in front of all these people about to confess my love for you. Because I do, Penelope. I love you.”

Josie finally let the words out and saw Penelope was crying. She wiped her tears with the softness of her thumb but before Josie could pull away Penelope grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss before everyone saw she was crying.

“I love you too, dumbass.” Penelope looked up at Josie and Josie was smiling like an idiot.

**xxx**

**November 25th 2025**

Lizzie dropped a book on the floor and this brought Josie back to reality. She was lost in thought about an old memory she shared with Penelope. One that she could never forget no matter how hard she tried.

Little did Josie know that Penelope was thinking about that same memory. She held her scarf not long after Hope left the room to find Landon. Yes, Penelope brought the scarf because she wanted something to remember Josie by but it’s not because the scarf was the prettiest scarf out there. She’s seen better. But it’s because that scarf is a reminder of the night she fell in love with Josie and how she never stopped loving her afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I think I got 66 kudos or something? I don't know about most people but that's alot for me so thank you :p
> 
> This chapter is a bit long since it includes a flashback but I hope you like it! Also I will try my best to update daily or at least every couple of days <3
> 
> If you want to contact me my twitter is @peneIopeizzy x


	3. The Party

It was the night of the party and Josie was helping Lizzie get ready. She always did for parties but at least this time she gave herself enough time to get ready in time. She never used to before. Painfully this reminded Josie of her 16th birthday and how Penelope asked her to be her escort. And everything else that happened that night. She knew this wasn’t healthy. Thinking of Penelope at every chance she got but it’s not her fault that everything reminds her of her. The whole school is full of memories she shared with Penelope and she’s never going to be able to let that go.

Josie and Lizzie arrived at the party and everything was going smoothly. They were all having a great time and Josie dancing with Ella put a smile on her face instantly. Penelope saw Josie and her girlfriend and obviously felt a little bit of jealously hit but she knew this was bound to happen. It’s been well over a year and she knew how easy it was to fall for Josie Saltzman.

Even though Penelope was hit by jealousy most of her shook it off because seeing Josie smile like that is all she’s ever wanted. For now, anyway. Hope warned Penelope that she had to tell Josie she was back tonight otherwise she would and Penelope couldn’t let that happen. Josie told Ella that she needed some air and went outside. This was Penelope’s chance and being subtle she followed her. Josie sometimes smoked. She did it because it felt free and well it reminded her of Penelope.

“So, you smoke now?” Penelope asked Josie.

Josie could have just imagined that she heard Penelope’s voice. While she was thinking about her. She has to be hearing things right but as she looked up, she saw her from a distance. No one could look that good in the dark but here she is looking even more beautiful as ever.

“Penelope.” Josie slowly spoke.

“Hey, Jojo.” Penelope started to walk closer to her.

That nickname was a kick to her stomach. Josie couldn’t believe this was happening. She had imagined this moment so many times in her head. She cried for weeks after she left and she was finally okay again just for Penelope to finally show up again? How was this fair.

“What are you doing here?” Josie asked without showing any emotion at all.

It felt like someone grabbed Penelope’s heart and twisted it. Seeing Josie smile drop as soon as she realised it was her was something she was not planned for.

“I’m back.” Penelope smiled.

“Good for you. A call would have been nice you know.” Josie started to share eye contact with the girl that broke her heart.

“I didn’t-” Penelope started to explain but was rudely interrupted.

“Babe. Is everything okay?” Ella asked and then she realised Josie wasn’t alone.

She noticed a very gorgeous girl standing in front of Josie and knew she had to introduce herself immediately. She lifted out her hand waiting for Penelope to shake it but that never came.

“Hi, I’m Ella. Josie’s-” Ella started to talk but was also interrupted.

“I know who you are.” Penelope smiled.

“It didn’t take you that long did it, Jo? I’ll see you around.” Penelope looking at a broken Josie.

Before Josie could even form a word, Penelope was already gone. To god knows where. This is not how she pictured their reunion going. This wasn’t even close. Everything went wrong and now they are back to where they were before she left. Playful banter. Bickering. And her heart in pieces.

“Who was that Josie? I don’t think she liked me too much.” Ella asked.

“It’s okay Ells. She doesn’t like anyone.” Josie reassured her.

They walked back to the party hand in hand but there was only one girl she had her mind on and she hated that no matter what she was never going to leave her mind. Not even for a second.

**xxx**

Josie got back to her room more drunk than she has ever been. Hope took her back to her room but not before Caroline saw her little girl absolutely wasted. Luckily Caroline had a lot of experience with drinking and how it can affect you the next day so she made sure she was the one to put Josie into her bed.

Josie was thanking Caroline for throwing the party and then started talking about useless stuff like how Rafael was still hung up on Hope even though she doesn’t notice it. When Josie finally calms down Caroline finally asks her a question.

“Baby. Why would you do this to yourself?” Caroline put her hand through Josie’s hair trying to comfort her daughter.

“Penelope’s back.” And after that Josie was fast asleep.

Caroline knew Penelope had hurt Josie but she never knew it hurt this much. She sighed and laid down next to her little girl making sure she got to sleep.

**xxx**

Penelope woke up the next day feeling like her heart was even more broken than it was before. She knew this wasn’t going to end well. With their past and all. But she thought the first time she saw her again would be a lot smoother than that.

Hope was sitting across the room and Penelope could feel the worry on her face. She reassured her saying it was fine and Hope knew that wasn’t true but decided to go with it. Penelope had decided to go back to the usual bitch façade because it was the only way she knew how to deal with a broken heart over Josie Saltzman.

Josie wasn’t any better. She woke up completely hungover. Her hand was banging but luckily, she saw the hangover cure on her bedside. She knew it was from Hope. Her Aunt Freya taught her the spell and has helped her out a few times. Josie took the cure and immediately felt better physically. Her heart still hurt the same.

“You know this doesn’t make up for not telling me Penelope was back.” Josie looked up at a guilty Hope.

“I know. I’m sorry. I knew you needed time but that’s no excuse.” Hope insisted.

Josie understood that she had her best interest in mind but she also knew that she had Penelope’s as well. Even before Penelope left, they had this weird not friendship but it was an understanding. Josie never got it but she was thankful at the time.

“God. I knew that scarf was hers. Who else would have that exact scarf that had so much meaning? It had to be hers.” Josie tried not to look upset but it wasn’t working.

Tears started to form across Josie’s eyes but Hope was there in a heartbeat to wipe them away as a best friend would.

“You know it’s okay to cry, Josie. You loved her.” Hope reassured Josie still wiping away the tears.

Josie pulled away because that was the last thing she wanted. She didn’t want to cry. She spent weeks crying over this woman and now she’s going to cry some more?

“That’s the thing. She hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me. Like she shattered my heart but I still love her. I don’t think I’m ever going to stop.” As soon as Josie said that last part, she regretted it.

“You still love her? What about Ella?” Hope asked.

Josie knew this would come up as soon as she said those words. She didn’t want to admit to it just yet but sometimes it can’t be helped.

“Ella is amazing. She is beautiful and she’s adorable and she’s so nice. Like sooooo nice. Plus, she actually cares about me. She makes me happy.” Josie did have a smile when she talked about Ella.

“But?” Hope asked because she knew a “but” was coming.

“But she’s not Penelope.” Josie finally said hating herself as soon as the words came out.

Hope gave Josie a hug and that was it. The moment Josie finally let everything out. She cried into her best friend’s arms for several minutes because she knew as much as she wanted it, Penelope coming back was the worst thing that could have happened.

**xxx**

Josie went by her day like it was a normal day except it wasn’t normal. It was the complete opposite. She could feel eyes on her and that was because Penelope returned. Everyone felt guilty for Josie because they knew how broken she was after Penelope left but Josie didn’t want their pity. She wondered if her day could get any worse and it did. So much worse.

Josie couldn’t believe her eyes. It had been a day and Penelope was already flirting with the first girl she saw. The vampire had her back against the wall and Penelope was only inches away from her with her hand resting on the wall. She hated how much this hurt her knowing well enough she is taken. She shouldn’t feel jealous over someone else but she does and she hated it.

“I guess you don’t waste any time either.” Josie said loud enough for Penelope to hear it.

“Have to spend my time provocatively.” Penelope had quite a big smirk on her face and Josie wanted to wipe it right off.

“Guess everything you said in that letter was a lie, huh?” Josie regretted it the moment she said it.

Josie could tell Penelope’s expression changed but seconds later went back to her façade. Penelope walked up closer to Josie only inches apart and this could only end badly.

“That’s cute. You think I have feelings.” Penelope whispered in Josie’s ear.

“You’re a horrible liar.” Josie said before running away in tears.

Penelope saw the exact response from Josie that she knew was coming. Heartbroken. Penelope regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She was just so used to being a bitch all the time it became habit and as broken as Josie was, Penelope was even more broken.

“What is wrong with you?” Lizzie said to Penelope out of disgust before running after her sister.

“Bite me.” Penelope yelled a little too louder than she would have liked.

**xxx**

Josie ran into her room not being able to stop the tears from falling. It just kept happening at once but Lizzie was there to pick up the pieces. Josie cried even more when Lizzie wrapped her arms around her but finally after some time, she was able to stop.

“I don’t get why you let yourself be hurt by her.” Lizzie caressing Josie’s cheek.

“Believe me, if I had a choice in the matter I would much rather not be sitting here crying.” Josie insisted.

“She hurt you so much Jo and she’s still hurting you. It’s time to move on.” Lizzie finally said.

“I have moved on.” Josie lied.

“I’m your twin. I know when you’re lying. But okay. If you say so.” Lizzie gave Josie another hug.

Josie knew in her heart, Lizzie was right. It was her fault that she hadn’t fully committed to Ella yet. Ella was the perfect girl for her. She never hurt her and she made her so happy but letting go of Penelope meant letting go of everything they had and she wasn’t willing to give that up yet. Even though, her better judgement kept telling her to.

**xxx**

“Why are you such a bitch?” Hope yelled when she stormed into their room.

“Good afternoon to you too.” Penelope smiled.

“I’m serious, Penelope. You really hurt Josie. But you don’t care, do you?” Hope let out a fake laugh.

“You know damn well I care.” Penelope let out a huff.

“Then why do you do this shit? Why do you make the girl you claim to love cry into her sisters’ arms just for the sake of starting a fight? Why would you hurt someone you love that much?” Hope asked but Penelope gave her a blank expression.

Penelope had no words because she didn’t know why she did it. There was no explanation. She couldn’t say it was because of jealousy because the blonde wasn’t even there to begin with. But like Penelope already knows, she’s a coward. This was much easier than being vulnerable with Josie. So instead of talking about what actually happened she results in making the girl she loves hurt and she hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly the reunion I guess you were all hoping for :p 
> 
> The angst has definitely started and it's only the beginning but I promise there will be fluff soon.
> 
> I have over 100 kudos now and that's amazing thank you guys so much! <3
> 
> You can contact me on twitter @peneIopeizzy x


	4. Their Spot

It had been days since the last time Penelope talked to Josie. In fact, the last time Penelope made her cry. It was eating at Penelope. She felt so guilty because hurting Josie was never the plan. She never wanted to hurt her and now that she did it’s hurting her even more.

Penelope was walking down the hallway thinking about what she was going to say to Josie next and explain but before she got lost in thought she was interrupted by Caroline. This couldn’t be good.

“Penelope. My office in 10 minutes.” Caroline looked at Penelope with no smile whatsoever.

Penelope knew this was going to be about Josie and she was ready for the wrath that her mother had for her. Penelope sat down in Caroline’s office and was waiting for her to finally yell at her but she didn’t do just that. She only spoke.

“Have you seen Josie in the last couple of days?” Caroline asked in a worried tone.

“Uhh no. I’d be the last person she would want to see.” Penelope quietly said.

“Look I heard what happened and I’m not impressed. The girl I spent a year with is different to the girl I see in front of me right now.” Caroline looked right into Penelope’s eyes demanding an answer.

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” Penelope was cut off before she could say anything more.

“I’m not the one you should be saying sorry too.” Caroline looked at Penelope.

“But enough about that. We don’t know where Josie is. Lizzie can still feel her so nothing bad has happened but I thought if you cared enough you could find her.” Caroline asked almost begging Penelope.

Penelope’s heart dropped as soon as she heard that Josie was missing but she gave Caroline a nod. She would do anything in her power to find Josie even if that meant working with Lizzie Saltzman.

**xxx**

Penelope knocked on Lizzie’s door and she knew as soon as she entered this would get ugly.

“What do you want, Satan?” Lizzie looked up with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t you think those nicknames are getting old?” Penelope laughed.

“I’m not in the mood. I’m trying to find-” Lizzie was cut off.

“I know. That’s why I’m here. I want to help.” Penelope quickly said before Lizzie could cut her off.

“Oh. So now you care about Josie?” Lizzie laughed turning away from Penelope.

“I always cared.” Penelope said softly not knowing if Lizzie heard her or not.

“Look, I don’t need your help and don’t you think you put Josie through enough?” Lizzie asked basically kicking Penelope out of her room.

Penelope had no answer. She was literally blank. So much for her bitch façade. All she could think about was how much she hurt Josie and that she’s the reason she’s missing in the first place. She walked out of Lizzie’s room and knew she had to find her by herself because working with Lizzie wasn’t an option.

**xxx**

**July 03 2022**

Josie had been crushing on Penelope for weeks. Longer than that. She’s always had a crush on her but it was really affecting her in the last few weeks and she had no one to tell. No one knew she liked girls. She didn’t even know if Penelope liked girls. How are you supposed to know this stuff at 14? But all Josie knew is that she loved spending time with Penelope. More than anyone in the world and she got this feeling in her chest every time she was around her.

Penelope was the most beautiful girl that Josie had ever seen. She could have had anyone. The way she portrays herself like there’s this aura around her. She makes the world a better place just by existing and yes, she can be snarky. Very snarky. But she was never like that with Josie. She was different. Josie was pulled out of her drain of thought when Penelope grabbed her hand and started pulling her somewhere.

“I have something to show you. Just you see.” Penelope smiled right at Josie.

That smile. The smile to kill millions. Penelope smiled at Josie in the most beautiful way and made her feel so many things. How can one smile do that?

“Where are you taking me?” Josie laughed.

“It’s a surprise.” Penelope giggled.

Josie went along with Penelope’s surprise, having no clue what it could be. But every time they held hands her heart skipped a beat and there was nothing, she could do about it. When they finally got to the top of the school there was a door. Josie was so confused because she’s lived here her whole life but she had never seen this door before.

“Wait. Where did this door come from?” Josie asked Penelope in confusion.

“I was playing around one day and accidentally moved something in front of it with my magic and the door appeared. I was shocked too, Jojo.” Penelope laughed.

That nickname. Penelope had called Josie that since the first day they met and Josie secretly loved that she had a nickname that only Penelope called her. Penelope opened the door and the door led to a rooftop. It was on top of the school and the view was magical. You could see everything from here.

“I thought we could have our own hiding place? You know just for us?” Penelope smiled at Josie still holding her hand.

“Penelope. It’s amazing.” Josie smiled at Penelope wanting to kiss her.

They sat on the floor talking about their day. Penelope talked about how much Lizzie was annoying her and it just made Josie laugh. Penelope and Lizzie didn’t always get along but that was part of their friendship. They secretly loved each other and Josie knew that. Josie started to notice that Penelope was moving closer to her and she started to get a little flustered.

“Hey, Jo. It’s kind of cold up here. You mind if we share a blanket?” Penelope asked.

Josie nodded and felt kind of stupid for thinking Penelope moving close to her could have meant anything else. They wrapped the blanket around them and Penelope said something that caught her completely off guard.

“You’re the greatest best friend, you know, that right?” Penelope smiled.

“Best friend.” Josie thought.

That’s all she was ever going to be and she had to accept it. She stared at her for a lot longer than she should have but then again, she realized Penelope was staring at her too. In the same way. Before she knew it, Penelope’s lips touched Josie’s. Josie couldn’t fathom what was actually happening but it didn’t take her long to reciprocate the kiss and kissed her back instantly. Josie finally understood when people said kissing the right person felt like fireworks in their mouth because this was that. It was the best first kiss Josie could have imagined. Penelope started to pull away with a smile where Josie’s face still showed a shocked expression.

“I just… I’ve always wanted to do that. At least once.” Penelope finally said.

“You have?” Josie smiled.

“You didn’t notice?” Penelope laughed.

“Why do you think I wanted this place just for us? It’s not like I wanted Lizzie to know we had our own spot. She would be so jealous.” Penelope winked and Josie couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well… I wouldn’t mind if we did that again. You know the kissing thing.” Josie smiled and it felt so natural.

“Your wish is my command, Jojo.” Penelope smiled before leaning in for another kiss.

They spent the whole night up there cuddling and sneaking in kisses from time to time and it was a night Josie would never forget because it was the night, she kissed the girl of her dreams but little did she know all the heartbreak that would follow.

**xxx**

**November 28th 2025**

Penelope had looked around and then she noticed the only spot she hadn’t looked at was “their spot”. She hadn’t been up there in years. Not even after they broke up. It was too painful to revisit as that was where she had so much hopes for them and now look at them. There wasn’t any hope at all but she knew that’s exactly where Josie would be.

Josie was sitting on the rooftop reliving old memories of her and Penelope since that’s all it was. Old memories. She grazed her fingers over a pole that was engraved with their initials. They were so young and so in love, it felt like a lifetime ago and in some cases it was. She knew no one would find her up here but then she was mistaken as she heard a voice.

“I knew you would be here.” Penelope smiled.

“What are you doing here, Penelope?” Josie looked unbothered.

“Your mum. She’s worried-” Penelope was cut off.

“No. What are you doing HERE? Why did you come back?” Josie asked starting to get angry.

“Why didn’t you call me when you found the cure?” Penelope asked back starting to be a little more serious.

“Because it wouldn’t make a difference. It still doesn’t.” Josie said in a cold tone.

“Is that really how you feel?” Penelope asked.

“You don’t get to play that card when you said in front of the whole school that I mean nothing to you.” Josie started to tear up again.

“That isn’t what I said and you know it. But I am sorry about that. You know I didn’t mean it.” Penelope started to move closer.

“I don’t know what I know anymore but I do know that you hurt me.” Josie wiping her tears away feeling stupid for crying.

Penelope was only inches from Josie now and Josie couldn’t help that her heart was beating way faster than it was supposed to. Being this close to Penelope felt like old times and this feeling sucked.

“I’m sorry.” Penelope looked right into Josie’s eyes so she knew she meant it.

Penelope tried to grab Josie’s hand but Josie pulled away instantly.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time, Penelope. Besides I moved on.” Josie knew it was a lie but she had to say something.

Penelope started to move even closer to Josie. Josie stepped back but realized she couldn’t step any further as she was now up against the wall. Penelope put her hand on the wall and Josie could feel her breath on her lips and she literally did not know what to do.

“Are you sure, Jojo? Because to me it seems like I still leave you breathless.” Penelope whispered in Josie’s ear trying to hide a smile that’s on her face.

Josie had no words because it’s not like Penelope was lying. She couldn’t deny that she still left her breathless and she always would. She hated more than anything that Penelope still had this affect on her. Before she knew it, Penelope was leaning in for a kiss but Josie knew she couldn’t let that happen. Even though deep down she might want to.

“No. This isn’t right.” Josie pulled away before Penelope could do anything.

Josie started to walk away because she couldn’t be here with Penelope anymore until she heard her say something that got her attention.

“Yes, it is. Just not right now.” Penelope finally said.

Josie didn’t know what to say because Penelope confused the hell out of her. One day she is being a complete ass and the next she’s being the girl she fell in love with.

“You and Ella. It’s not going to last.” Penelope smiled.

“You’re wrong.” Josie said before leaving Penelope standing there all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said the angst has only begun haha. Although this one has a very cute flashback of their first kiss so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Thank you guys so much again for all the feedback <3
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @peneIopeizzy x


	5. Broken Promises

Penelope wasn’t going to lie. The conversation with Josie yesterday hurt her in more ways than it could. They weren’t capable of having a proper conversation anymore and that’s mainly her fault. She knew that. Penelope could always read Josie and she knew part of her still wanted her but she also knew part of her wanted to be with Ella and that broke her. But maybe she deserved it. How could she have thought Josie wouldn’t move on just because she hadn’t?

Josie thought about Penelope the entire night. She spent it crying into her pillow. She felt like she had no more tears left but they still managed to fall out of her eyes. Lizzie felt helpless. She didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Jo. What can I do?” Lizzie asked with sadness on her face.

“Nothing. I just need time.” Josie finally said.

“I mean I know fire is your thing but I could totally light Satan on fire, if that’s what you want of course.” Lizzie joked.

Josie laughed and it was the first time Lizzie saw her laugh in a long time which put a smile on her face.

“The sad thing is… I don’t want that.” Josie stopped smiling and her expression went blank.

**xxx**

Weeks had gone by without talking to Penelope and Josie knew she should be happy but she wasn’t. She didn’t know what was worse. All the bickering and fighting or not talking to her at all. At the moment, not talking to her at all… Yeah, that hurt worse.

It was the week before Christmas and Josie had agreed she would spend it with Hope and her Aunt Freya. They have a little girl now who is learning to be a witch and I think Freya just wanted more witches around.

Josie hated that she was hoping to see Penelope before she left. It had been weeks and Ella had already gone home to her family. Did this make her a monster? She was literally hoping to see her ex-girlfriend while her actual girlfriend is out of town. This isn’t healthy. Instead she was interrupted by her mum who wanted to see her before she left.

“Josie, sweetie. Do you have a second?” Caroline asked.

“Of course.” Josie smiled.

“So, I have something for you that you should definitely see.” Caroline said cryptically.

When Josie got to Caroline’s office, she was wondering what was so important that she had kept in her office. Caroline had a present from Penelope who didn’t plan on giving it to Josie at all but Caroline couldn’t let it go to waste. Caroline had found this present when they were leaving Germany. They were in a hotel together and she knew she shouldn’t have snooped but to be fair she only found it because she was checking on anything they left behind and Penelope did leave this behind.

“Here’s something I think you should have.” Caroline gave her a little box that had a ring inside and a memory stick.

“What is this?” Josie asked confused.

“Just make sure to watch the video before you leave.” Caroline smiled while caressing her cheek before she walked out of her office.

Josie opened the gift and looked at the ring. It was beautiful. It had an emblem on the top with 2 crystals but then she noticed there was something engraved on the band. ‘Yours Forever -P’. Then her heart broke again. She realized who it was actually from and she knew she wasn’t ready to watch whatever this video was going to be. She pressed play anyway.

**“Hey baby. You’re probably wondering what this is. Well since last year you gave me the best birthday present ever. I thought I had to lift up my game.”**

Then Josie realized Penelope filmed this when they were still together. Before her 16th birthday. Which made her even sadder.

**“So… You see that ring there. Don’t get cocky I’m not proposing haha. We still have a lot more years together before that happens. It’s a promise ring. I made it actually. Those 2 crystals. By the time you’re watching this we would have been together for 2 years. I promise to love you for however long we have on this earth. There are so many promises I could make but here’s my most important promise. I promise to never leave your side no matter what happens. I know people are always leaving you but I won’t be one of those people.”**

Josie’s heart shattered into pieces. If she even had one left because at that moment it felt like she didn’t. Here is a video of Penelope promising to never leave her but she did. She left her twice.

**“Happy Birthday Jojo. I love you and I can only hope this will make you as happy as you made me with my birthday present. Also, I know I will be sitting next to you when you’re watching this and I'm probably teasing you for crying but give my girl a kiss for me?”**

The video had ended and Josie had no idea what to do with her life. How the hell could she go to Hope’s aunt’s place feeling like this. She knew she had to see Penelope but she didn’t think she was ready for that quite yet. Instead she went to her mum, wondering why the hell she would give this to her.

“Mum, I need to speak to you. NOW.” Josie couldn’t keep her anger inside.

Caroline realized how upset her daughter was and followed her straight away. They went into a vacant room so Josie could yell without being interrupted.

“What the hell, mum. Why would you give me this?” Josie asked showing her the ring.

“I thought you would want it.” Caroline said softly trying to calm her daughter down.

“Want it… How do you even have this in the first place?” Josie asked in confusion.

“That’s… That’s not important. It was just going to go in the trash I thought it would be better with you.” Caroline looked at Josie.

“Maybe it’s better in the trash.” Josie started to cry.

Caroline moved forward to hug Josie and she let her hug her with open arms.

“Baby, I know it hurts so much right now. Believe me I’ve been in the same place where you are. I’ve had my heart broken from time to time but it gets better. I promise, sweetheart.” Caroline kept reassuring Josie.

“I still love her, mum.” Josie said while wiping her tears.

“I know.” Caroline smiled.

“What? You know?” Josie took a step back.

“You’re my little girl. Of course, I know.” Josie picked herself up and talking to her mother definitely helped.

She never had her around all the time before and now she does and it’s exactly what she needed.

“Baby, for what it’s worth. I’m rooting for you two. I don’t think you should give up yet.” Caroline said before Josie walked away and she could see a little smile she had on her face.

**xxx**

Hope and Josie arrived at Freya’s house and it was definitely a good distraction after everything that happened. Freya’s wife Keelin was a really good cook but so are all the werewolves Josie knew… Hm maybe it’s a werewolf thing? Their little girl Emma was adorable. She was already developing magic at age 3. Now that’s impressive.

Hope was helping Freya with the dishes so Josie took this time to sit out on the porch. They had a beautiful view. But this is a Mikaelson house. Of course, they do. Josie thought she was alone but then she noticed Keelin started to join her.

“Nice view, huh?” Keelin smiled.

“It’s beautiful.” Josie agreed.

“So, I don’t mean to pride but something looks like it’s bothering you… Talking to a stranger can help.” Keelin looked at Josie.

“Don’t tell me you’re a shrink.” Josie laughed.

“No, I’m a doctor but I could also be a friend.” Keelin smiled.

“It’s just girl troubles.” Josie said and she heard Keelin laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Josie looked confused.

“Nothing. We just have a lot more in common than you think.” Keelin looked over to Freya and smiled.

“It wasn’t so easy to get to this place with Freya you know.” Keelin told Josie.

“What? You seem so happy.” Josie was confused.

“Oh, we are. The happiest. But it took a lot of hard work to get here and Freya had some insecurities she needed to get past.” Keelin looked at Josie and she nodded.

“So, if your girl has some insecurities of her own-” Keelin was cut off.

“Oh, we’re not… We’re over. I’m with someone else now.” Josie looked guilty.

“Oooo. Okay. Why are you thinking of this other girl then?” Keelin smiled.

“I wish I knew.” Josie looked down avoiding any eye contact whatsoever.

“Let me guess. She was a big part of your past and no matter how much she hurt you, you couldn’t just let her go. Am I close?” Keelin looked at Josie waiting for her to respond.

“Like you took the words right out of my mouth.” Josie looked at Keelin but she was not smiling at all.

“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry. I know what that’s like believe me. But you have to decide whether if you had the chance would you go through it all again? Or would you choose this new girl that you’re trying to move on with.” Keelin gave Josie a reassuring smile before going back inside.

Josie was stuck sitting on the porch thinking about what she should do next. The thing is she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t help how she felt about Penelope. How much she still loved her and how much she hated her for leaving. Or how much she cared for Ella and how she knew in her heart she could really be happy with her. She had a decision to make and it was a big one.

**xxx**

Hope and Josie were back in the school and were greeted by everyone. Everyone except the person Josie knew she had to speak to. Josie couldn’t handle this anymore. It had been almost a month without seeing Penelope. Is this a game she’s trying to play? Josie had gone to Hope’s room knowing Penelope would be there as she was nowhere else. Before she opened the door, she heard them talking.

“How was your Christmas?” Penelope asked and Hope paused for a second.

“Are you starting to care about me, Park?” Hope smirked.

“Don’t get cocky.” Penelope laughed.

That laugh sounded so genuine. It was the laugh Josie remembers fondly because it reminded her of times when things were simpler. Definitely simpler than this as Josie couldn’t keep her rage under control.

The door came flying down as Josie had used magic to pull it down.

“JESUS. Jo.” Penelope almost screamed.

“So, you’re nice to everyone but me?” Josie asked still feeling angry.

“Um... So, I’m just going to go… anywhere else. Also, Jo. You owe us a door.” Hope said before leaving.

“Josie, seriously what’s wrong with you?” Penelope asked confused.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you!” Josie threw the ring in Penelope’s face.

Penelope managed to catch the ring and her facial expression changed. She never thought she would see this ring again let alone Josie seeing it.

“Oh, and I watched the video too. Guess you’re not that great at keeping promises.” Josie said bitterly.

“That’s not fair-” Penelope tried to explain.

“Not fair? You know what’s not fair? Making me watch a video of a time when you loved me. That’s not fair, Penelope.” Josie started to tear up.

“I never made you watch that. I don’t even know how you got that.” Penelope started to move closer until Josie motioned her finger to stop.

“You left me, Penelope! You left me. TWICE.” Josie started to cry barely getting the words out.

There was honestly nothing that Penelope could do. Everything she said made Josie cry even more.

“Jo. I never meant to hurt you. There was a reason-” Penelope was cut off again.

“A reason? No reason could ever make up for this. Instead of facing it together, you bailed. You bailed on me. You always say that I’m the one that gave up on us but you gave up on me.” Josie finally said after she stopped crying.

“Josie. We can’t leave it like this. We need to talk about it.” Penelope begged.

“You’re right about one thing though. People always leave me I just never thought it would be you.” Josie said before leaving Penelope’s room.

Tears started to fall from Penelope’s eyes and she had no control over it. It was over. There was no way they could come back from this. She looked at the ring again and all she could do was cry until it stopped hurting but truthfully, she knew that wasn’t possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I apologize about the painful cliffhanger but that conversation was bound to happen skksgks. 
> 
> I promise there will be another flashback soon to make up for the angst lmao. Also, I hope you liked the mention of Freelin they're my babies too haha.
> 
> Thank you guys for the feedback!
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @peneIopeizzy <3


	6. Confessions

It had been a very emotional few days. Josie had barely left her room and everyone tried to convince her that this wasn’t healthy. She had to get out of her room and honestly do anything. Lizzie was no help. Hope couldn’t get her to leave. Not even her current girlfriend could convince her to get out of her bed. It wasn’t possible but that’s because the only person Josie wanted to see was Penelope. She felt guilty for the fight even though she had no reason to. Everything she said was true and she had a right to say it but that didn’t make it hurt any less. She just wanted to see her but she would never admit to that.

Penelope was in the same boat. She was in sweats in the middle of the day which isn’t Penelope Park’s normal routine. She was miserable and Hope also tried to convince her that this wasn’t healthy but that didn’t change anything. Lizzie stormed into her room and Penelope was so not in the mood to deal with her.

“Wow you don’t look good, Satan.” Lizzie giggled.

“So, you don’t even knock now?” Penelope sighed.

“To be fair, you don’t have a door.” Lizzie laughed.

“Yeah, you can blame your sister for that.” Penelope put her pillow on top of her face.

“That’s what I’m here about. My sister.” Lizzie started to become serious.

“And you’re coming to me because?” Penelope was confused.

“I need you to get her out of her room.” Lizzie was annoyed with Penelope’s laugh.

“You’re joking right? I can’t even get myself out of bed and now you want me to get Josie out of bed, who’s in fact the reason I’m in this bed in the first place?” Penelope fake laughed.

“Penelope, this is serious. After everything you owe her this much.” Lizzie finally said.

There were a few moments until Penelope nodded and had agreed since Lizzie was right. Penelope was the reason Josie was so broken and she knew that.

“Fine. But you owe me big time, blondie.” Penelope let out a huff.

Penelope was about to walk out the door but Lizzie stopped her.

“Firstly. I think you should take a shower and secondly, I know you still care about her, Penelope. No matter how much you pretend not to.” Lizzie smiled.

Penelope rolled her eyes at Lizzie before heading to take a shower but she knew what Lizzie said was true. She just wished Lizzie Saltzman wasn’t the first person to figure it out.

**xxx**

Penelope was walking over to Josie’s room and she was scared. She knew this could either be another fight or it would be something even worse. The end of them but that’s what Penelope was expecting. She knocked on Josie’s door and she heard her voice. Not pleasant though.

“Go away Lizzie!” Josie sounded annoyed.

Penelope opened the door and saw Josie laying on her bed. She wasn’t facing the door so she didn’t know Penelope was there. Penelope felt helpless and it hurt her that she was the reason that made Josie feel this way.

“It’s not Lizzie.” Penelope smiled.

Josie turned around and she was not expecting to see Penelope at all. She had hoped to see her of course but for her to turn up in her room wasn’t something she was expecting.

“Here for round two?” Josie snarked.

“I’ve been told you haven’t got out of bed in the last few days.” Penelope smiled.

“No thanks to you.” Josie ignored Penelope’s smile.

“Jo. You need to get out of bed. This isn’t healthy and you know it.” Penelope sat next to Josie trying to show any comfort she can.

“Why do we keep doing this?” Josie asked.

“Doing what?” Penelope was confused.

“Fighting. Bickering. Breaking each other’s hearts.” Josie sighed.

“I don’t know.” Penelope tried not to break down right in front of Josie.

“I don’t want to fight anymore. It’s too much, Penelope.” Josie couldn’t help as a tear fell down her face.

Penelope wiped the tear off Josie’s face and she didn’t mean to but she ended up caressing her cheek. It was out of habit and Josie didn’t pull away. Probably for the same reason.

“You know I could be happy with Ella. Like really happy. She’s great. But if you keep pulling at me. If you keep looking at me with those beautiful green eyes. I’m going to come back to you and I think you know that.” Josie could feel Penelope pulling away.

Penelope knew Josie was right. She’s known this for a long time. For all of her life she has been selfish but she knew she couldn’t be selfish with Josie. Not anymore. Penelope put her hands on Josie’s shoulders and tears started to form in her eyes.

“Which is why I have to let you go.” Penelope finally said.

“No. That’s not what I-” Josie was cut off.

“Yeah it is, Jo. But because I love you, I can’t be selfish with you. You deserve to be happy.” Penelope smiled through the tears wiping Josie’s face.

Penelope rested her forehead against Josie’s for what seemed like forever. She wanted this moment to last and she knew this would kill them both but, in the end, maybe it will be okay. She knew Josie would find happiness in the long run and that’s all that mattered to her.

After a lot of crying and hugging, Penelope started to sit up and decided to head for the door but before she left Josie’s side, she said one thing.

“Promise me, you’ll get out of bed though. I told your sister I would succeed.” Penelope smiled while touching Josie’s face one last time.

Josie nodded and it took everything in Penelope’s power to get up and leave the girl she loved but she knew she had to otherwise she never would. Penelope was heading for the door but Josie said something that made her stop to turn around.

“I love you.” Josie said between her tears.

“Me too, baby. Me too.” Penelope looked at Josie one last time before leaving her room for good.

As soon as Penelope closed the door, she could hear Josie cry even harder and at that moment she had no idea if she did the right thing or not. Her heart broke for the millionth time today but she kept telling herself it would be worth it in the end.

**xxx**

**October 17th 2022**

Lizzie was stuck with being the photographer for the day and she was not thrilled about it. Especially when Josie and Penelope couldn’t keep still. She wasn’t sure who’s great idea was it for Josie to give Penelope a piggy back but she was in charge of taking the photo.

“You know you’re a terrible photographer.” Penelope joked.

“Well I would be a lot better if you could keep still.” Lizzie seemed annoyed.

“Just take the photo already. Pen is starting to fall.” Josie tried to say without laughing.

“Are you calling me fat, babe?” Penelope giggled.

Before they all knew it, Josie and Penelope had fell to the ground laughing their asses off. Penelope had kissed Josie’s cheek and was going to get back up to take the photo again but Josie pulled her back down grabbing the ends of her bow-tie to pull her in for a kiss. A longer kiss that Lizzie absolutely hated. Penelope smiled into the kiss and was enjoying it until they got rudely interrupted.

“I know I said I’m fine with this but could you keep it PG rated. I don’t want to spend the whole day watching my sister make out with Penelope of all people.”

“Penelope of all people? You’re losing your touch Saltzman.” Penelope laughed.

Penelope grabbed Josie’s hand to help her up and they were going to take another photo but Josie looked at the one on Penelope’s phone and she was happy with it.

“This is perfect.” Josie smiled.

“Okay if you don’t need me anymore, I’m going to go and you can go make out behind a tree.” Lizzie smiled saying goodbye to her sister.

“I would never make out behind a tree!” Josie yelled.

Penelope nudged Josie and had the grin that she knew so well. When she had an idea.

“You don’t-” Josie said.

“I mean it wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Penelope chuckled.

Sooner than Josie thought they were making out behind a tree. Out of all the dumb ideas Penelope had this had to be the dumbest. Trees aren’t exactly the most comfortable but Josie’s mind kept drifting as Penelope started kissing her neck. Penelope loved to tease during their make outs which always led to Josie being the one to kiss her and take charge and she knew Penelope loved that.

“Pen. Not that, I’m not enjoying this. Believe me I am. But shouldn’t we take this somewhere more… comfortable.” Josie smiled between kisses.

Penelope pulled away and stopped kissing Josie for a moment.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Penelope couldn’t help but smile.

“I thought you said you weren’t read-” Penelope was cut off before she could finish the sentence.

“I am now.” Josie touched Penelope’s face.

The girls held hands and ran as quickly as they could to Penelope’s room not wanting to waste another second. They got back to Penelope’s room and as soon she closed the door Josie was already all over Penelope. She knew she was ready and she didn’t want to waste any more time. They both started to pull off each other’s clothes sharing kisses in between. Josie realized she reached the bed when the back of her legs touched the mattress and she fell down on her back pulling Penelope on top of her. They were almost bare naked but before that happened Penelope pulled away just for a moment.

“Jojo. Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t have a problem with waiting you know. I can be patient.” Penelope said with a smile while caressing her face.

“I’m sure Pen. Unless you have somewhere else you want to be?” Josie laughed.

“There’s no place I would rather be.” Penelope smiled before kissing Josie again.

They kept kissing and it was something neither girls could ever forget. Josie had never felt happier in that moment than she ever did and Penelope had the exact same feeling. Afterwards they pulled the sheets on top of them as they rested side by side on the bed. Penelope couldn’t help but have the biggest smile on her face and Josie noticed right away.

“Do I really make you that happy?” Josie gazed at Penelope.

“You’re only realizing that now, Saltzman?” Penelope smiled.

“Well I have a confession to make.” Josie looked serious.

“You’re pretty damn good in bed. Why did you never tell me before?” Josie giggled noticing Penelope’s reaction.

“Oh, trust me, I did.” Penelope playfully hit Josie’s shoulder.

“Here’s my real confession… I have never been as happy as I am right now.” Josie looked right into Penelope’s eyes so she knew what she was saying was the truth.

“Baby, me either.” Penelope looked at Josie with so much love in her eyes.

Penelope leaned in and gave Josie another kiss. One that was full of so much passion to show her how much she loved what happened today. They spent the rest of the day cuddling next to each other and just being happy in each other’s arms.

**xxx**

**December 28th 2025**

Penelope was brought back to reality when she realized a tear had dropped on her phone. There was a reason why she cherished this photo so much. Not only because Josie looked so happy but because that was the day it all changed for them. Where their future was so full of hope. If only you could go back to when things were simpler but sadly you can’t.

Penelope didn’t know what she was going to do moving forward but moping around her room had to stop. Penelope Park did not mope. She had to start being herself again and that started with getting out of her slacks and wearing something a little more fashionable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst was definitely coming and I'm not going to lie there will be more haha.
> 
> I hope you liked the flashback! I thought I owed you guys something fluffy. 
> 
> So I have over 200 kudos now and that's pretty incredible thank you! I love reading all your comments <3
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter @peneIopeizzy x


	7. Everyone Leaves

Josie was lost ever since Penelope broke up with her for good. I mean they weren’t together but Penelope left her for a third time. She shouldn’t even be upset because she’s kind of the reason it happened. Josie brought up Ella and how happy she could be with her and that’s what made Penelope leave her. She wanted Josie to be happy and she knew that but your first love never leaves you and Josie is experiencing that first hand here.

Ella had walked into Josie’s room and she did not look that happy.

“Is Lizzie here?” Ella asked Josie.

“No, she’s with MG.” Josie asked concerned.

“Good. We need to talk.” Ella finally said.

“Babe what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” Josie stood up wondering what her girlfriend was talking about.

“Penelope Park. What’s your deal with her?” Ella asked.

Josie almost jumped at the sound of Penelope’s name. Especially coming from Ella’s lips.

“We have a history. That’s all.” Josie reassuringly smiled.

“You’re lying to me. I’m not dumb. I know what the school has been saying. You two are the hot topic of the month. Why didn’t you tell me the girl who broke your heart came back?” Ella asked worried.

“It’s too hard, Ella. It’s too painful to even talk about. Especially with you.” Josie finally said.

“Do you still love her?” Ella asked Josie almost begging for her to respond.

“She was my first love. A part of me always will.” Josie said trying not to cry.

“That’s not what I asked.” Ella started to walk away until Josie grabbed her arm.

“Please, Ella. Don’t leave me too.” Josie was crying begging her girlfriend to stay.

“Jo, I’m a vampire. I have an eternity to fall in love. You only have decades. I can’t be with someone who’s in love with someone else.” Ella cried getting the words out.

Before Josie knew it, Ella was gone and she was left alone again. Josie cried herself to sleep having to deal with the fact that no matter what everyone would leave her.

**xxx**

Penelope was having lunch and she always had her girls but not today. She wanted some quiet but of course that wasn’t going to happen. MG and Hope decided to join her table and for some reason they both looked ecstatic.

“What is wrong with you both? You look happy.” Penelope shrugged.

“You wouldn’t believe what just happened.” MG smiled.

“Let me guess. Lizzie told you she loved you. I’m happy for you, dude but be careful with that one.” Penelope rolled her eyes.

“She told me months ago in fact but this isn’t about me. It’s about you.” MG looked directly at Penelope.

“MG is right. You will like to listen to this one.” Hope agreed.

“So… Ella and Josie aren’t together anymore.” This got Penelope’s attention.

“What do you mean they’re not together anymore?” Penelope was so confused.

“They’re over.” Hope nodded.

“That. That doesn’t change anything.” Penelope sighed.

“What do you mean that doesn’t change anything? Wasn’t that the whole point of you coming back?” Hope argued.

“She’s better off without me, alright?” Penelope said quickly.

Penelope walked out of the cafeteria and saw Ella in another room reading a book. She was all alone and Penelope knew in her better judgement that she should just keep walking but she couldn’t help herself.

“You’re making a mistake.” Penelope said to get her attention.

“What?” Ella looked offended.

“I said you’re making a mistake.” Penelope repeated.

“Where do you even get off? You’re the reason she’s so broken anyway.” Ella stepped closer.

Penelope’s facial expression changed instantly. She could feel rage starting to flare up and she knew if she kept talking to this girl it would only get worse. She managed to stop herself from throwing a fireball at her face.

“I hope you know what you’re giving up.” Penelope said before walking away.

“What gives you the right to interfere with our relationship anyway?” Ella asked getting Penelope’s attention.

“Relationship? I thought you ended things.” Penelope raised her eyebrows.

“At least I did the right thing. I can’t say the same thing about you.” Ella fake smiled.

“Cool it, blondie. You know nothing about me and Josie.” Penelope tried not to get mad.

“I know that you broke her heart which made her incapable of giving herself to anyone ever again.” Ella finally said.

Penelope paused because Ella wasn’t lying. She knew what she did to Josie and maybe she was the reason she wouldn’t commit to Ella. Maybe she wasn’t.

“You didn’t deserve her anyway.” Penelope smiled before leaving again.

“And you did?” Ella raised her voice.

Penelope turned around before saying one last thing before she left for good.

“No. I didn’t. I never did.” Penelope said it loud enough for Ella to hear it.

**xxx**

Lizzie convinced Josie to leave her bed. But it was only to go to the kitchen to sober up. When Lizzie walked in hours ago, she noticed that she was drunk off her face. Well-deserved but still drunk. Josie went into the kitchen to get some snacks. Potato chips were the best thing she could find and started to eat them. They did help her sober up a little but she was still extremely drunk.

Penelope made her way down to the kitchen as she too wanted some snacks. It had been a long day and well the kitchen always had some great midnight snacks. She got down to the kitchen and she was shocked with who was already there.

“Penelope. Penelope. You’ve come to join my sadness?” Josie laughed.

“Geez. Jo. How drunk are you?” Penelope looked concerned.

“Drunk enough to know your clothes are still on.” Josie was eyeing Penelope’s body.

Penelope couldn’t help but laugh. Drunk Josie was a lot more confident and she remembered this quite well.

“You’re quite cocky when you’re drunk you know?” Penelope smiled.

Penelope was about to say something else until she realized Josie’s lips were on hers. The last time this happened was when she was saying goodbye to her before she left for Belgium. They felt the exact same. Like fireworks in her mouth. She kissed back with so much passion even though every cell in her body was telling her not to. Penelope had imagined the next time they would kiss and it was even more magical. The way their lips just move together like they were made for each other. That’s what kissing Josie felt like. It felt like coming home. Josie started pulling Penelope’s jacket off and pushed her up against a wall. Josie lifted Penelope up so her legs were wrapped around her waist and she was definitely more aggressive this time. Penelope started to lift Josie’s shirt up until reality set in and she knew she couldn’t take advantage of Josie like this. Penelope started to pull away.

“Josie… This is wrong. We can’t.” Penelope jumped down from Josie’s waist.

“The only reason we can’t be together is because of Ella. That’s not a problem anymore.” Josie begged Penelope.

Penelope was being hesitant at first until Josie started to tear up.

“Please. Penelope. I need this.” Josie looked into Penelope’s green eyes basically begging her.

Penelope kissed Josie even harder than she was before it was almost like she was making up for lost time. Josie started kissing Penelope’s neck and it made Penelope want Josie even more. Usually she was the one to do the teasing but maybe things changed in a year. But again. Penelope’s thoughts got the better of her and she pulled away before anything could happen.

“Jo. You’re drunk. I can’t do this.” Penelope felt so much guilt saying no to Josie.

Penelope picked up her jacket and heels but before she left Josie made sure she heard one last thing.

“I hate you.” Josie said in tears.

“I know.” Penelope looked back.

“No. I really hate you. If it wasn’t for you, no one would have left.” Josie looked into Penelope’s eyes.

“Trust me. I know.” Penelope said before leaving trying to hold back the tears.

Penelope walked back to her room and as soon as she reached her room. She broke down in tears. She always knew how to hold back her tears. She was taught as a child but this. This is something she couldn’t control. Josie saying, she hated Penelope and meaning it. Hope slowly made her way to Penelope’s bed and laid next to her. Penelope planned on saying she didn’t need any comfort especially from Hope Mikaelson but instead she cried into her arms.

**xxx**

Josie woke up the next day feeling miserable. She was miserable for many reasons. For being stupid enough to get hungover. For Ella leaving her and for the encounter she had with Penelope last night. She remembered everything. Including telling her she hated her which wasn’t true at all. Maybe she does blame Penelope for those things but deep down she knew she loved her more than she hated her and to be fair she hated that.

“Wake up sunshine.” Lizzie smiled.

“Oh god. What time is it?” Josie asked.

“It’s pretty late. Here’s Hope’s hangover cure. It works.” Lizzie insisted.

“Speaking of Hope. I need to see her.” Josie said in a rush.

Josie thanked her sister for looking after her and made her way to Hope’s room. It wasn’t Hope she was after. It was Penelope. She needed to apologize for last night. And she needed Penelope to know that she didn’t mean it. She made her way to Hope’s room and knocked on the door. Hope answered immediately but barely opening the door at all. She stepped outside and closed it on her way out.

“How is she?” Josie asked the first thing that came to mind.

“Not good, Jo.” Hope tried to say it subtlety.

“Just let me in. I need to explain.” Josie was begging Hope.

“She doesn’t want to see you and as her roommate I need to respect that.” Hope said.

“And as my best friend? You know I can open the door myself if I wanted to.” Josie asked.

“I’m doing this for you too. And you wouldn’t because it isn’t what Penelope wants.” Hope touched Josie’s shoulder to reassure her.

“Tell her I’m sorry. Please.” Josie asked accepting defeat.

“You know I will.” Hope nodded.

Hope went back inside the room and Penelope was looking right at her. Almost in tears again.

“She’s sorry. You know.” Hope finally said.

“I know. But this is what’s best. If I keep my distance long enough maybe she will get back together with Ella.” Penelope sighed.

“Ella can’t even compare to what you two have. Why are you pushing this?” Hope asked in confusion.

“Because she deserves to be happy and I don’t think she can be with me.” Penelope felt her heart weigh heavy as soon as the words came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly the reunion you were hoping for huh :P The angst is so real but I think it's going to get better soon!
> 
> Also I apologise I keep ending the chapters with pain it's a very angsty fic lmao.
> 
> Thank you guys and I'm so happy you are liking this fic <3
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter @peneIopeizzy x


	8. Polaroids

It was New Years Eve and Penelope was sitting on the rooftop. Their rooftop. She knew no one would find her there since everyone is getting drunk and making out with each other. Only one other person knew about the place but she was certain she would have been doing the same. It had been days of avoiding Josie but Penelope had to keep reminding herself that this was for the best. But that came to an end when someone opened the door.

“You’re not even going to steal a kiss for New Years? Bit strange for you isn’t it?” Josie smiled.

Penelope fake laughed a little but that’s all she could get out and it broke Josie’s heart even more.

“So, what are you doing up here? Penelope Park never misses a party.” Josie finally said.

“I came here to think.” Penelope sighed.

“About us?” Josie sat down next to Penelope waiting for a response.

“About everything.” Penelope nodded. Josie put her hand on top of Penelope’s trying to comfort her in any way she knew how but Penelope immediately pulled away.

“What are you doing here, Jo?” Penelope looked at Josie.

“I came to get my New Years kiss, of course.” Josie smiled.

“What makes you think I want to kiss you?” Penelope smirked.

“Well you did the other night.” Josie laughed.

Penelope flinched at the mention of the night Josie told her she hated her. She knew she shouldn’t have let it get to her but she did and Josie noticed.

“Pen. I don’t hate you. You have to know that.” Josie looked right into Penelope’s eyes.

“But you hate what I did to you, don’t you?” Penelope sighed.

Josie didn’t have a response. She had no idea they were going to get into this now. They hadn’t really talked properly since she got back except for flirtatious innuendos and fighting. It was never this serious.

“I hate that you left me and you were going to leave without saying goodbye. If I didn’t find you in time all I would have had was a letter. Don’t you think I deserved better than that?” Josie started to tear up demanding a reasonable answer.

“You do, Jo. You deserve to be happy. Which is why you should be down there. With Ella.” Penelope finally stood up turning her back away from Josie.

“Why won’t you ever just let me in?” Josie begged.

“Because it hurts too much Josie! I can’t even look at you without thinking about how much I hurt you.” Penelope turned around and to Josie’s surprise there were tears on her face.

“Just tell me one thing. Why did you leave? I understand why you broke up with me because of the merge but why did you leave the school? I could have handled not being together. But not seeing you at all? That broke me. So why did you do it?” Josie finally asked and Penelope could see in her eyes how much she needed to know.

“I never deserved you, Jo.” Penelope changed the subject.

“You’re not even going to give me an answer? All I know is that the girl I loved would have stayed and we would have figured it out together. She wouldn’t have left knowing she might never see me again. You gave up on us before we even had a chance.” Josie tried to say in between her tears.

“Loved, huh? You don’t love me anymore?” Penelope laughed.

“I don’t love this version of you.” Josie finally said breaking Penelope’s heart into pieces.

Penelope had her arms open and Josie was shocked. She didn’t expect for Penelope to react like that and that was it. That was the moment Josie fully broke down in front of Penelope and they hugged until Josie couldn’t cry anymore. It was only a few minutes until midnight and Penelope finally pulled away.

“I’ll kiss you on one condition.” Penelope smiled.

“And that is?” Josie laughed.

“Move on, Jo. Be happy. You have to do it for both of us.” Penelope said wiping Josie’s tears.

“What if I don’t want to be happy?” Josie said knowing how ridiculous it sounded.

“You do.” Penelope half smiled.

Before Josie could say anything else the clock hit midnight. The fireworks went out and the view was amazing. Josie had forgotten what it was like to spend New Years up here. Josie and Penelope looked at each other one last time before Penelope leaned in for a kiss. Kissing Penelope sober was even better than kissing her drunk. Josie wanted to be in this moment forever but she knew it was going to end very quickly. Neither of them could help but cry after the kiss because it was goodbye. This was truly the end and as Penelope pulled away, they looked at each other looking completely heartbroken. Penelope wiped Josie’s tears, trying to be the bigger person out of the two. She pulled Josie in for one last hug and it just broke her. She said one last thing before saying goodbye to the girl she loves.

“I love you, Jojo. That will never change.” Penelope said kissing Josie’s cheek.

That was the last thing Penelope said to Josie before leaving her standing alone on New Years Day. Josie thought her heart couldn’t be more broken but she was wrong.

**xxx**

Josie was lying in bed hugging her pillow. All she could think about was the night before. Having to say goodbye to Penelope. But the one thing that was eating at her the most is that Penelope never answered why she left. There had to be a reason. Josie didn’t want to move let alone get out of bed but her twin sister had other ideas.

“Jo, this is getting ridiculous. Get out of bed.” Lizzie threw a pillow at Josie’s face.

“Quit it, Liz!” Josie didn’t want to get into anything with her right now.

“I know the break up with Ella has been hard… but this is not healthy.” Lizzie said in a serious tone.

Josie nodded trying to pretend this was about Ella. She definitely didn’t want Lizzie to find out why she was this broken. But it was a little late for that. Lizzie had seen some photos laid out on the floor right under her bedside table. Josie tried to grab them before Lizzie could and had no luck.

“What is this, Jo?” Lizzie was confused.

“It’s nothing-” Josie tried to snatch the photos from Lizzie and failed.

Lizzie started to look through the photos. First, she saw a photo of her with Josie and Penelope when they were a lot younger. She couldn’t help but smile but that only lasted a second. She remembered a time when her and Penelope didn’t hate each other but things change. Then she saw photos of just Josie and Penelope. There were some from when they were only kids. Then the couple at the back were from when they were dating. Josie looked so happy and Lizzie forgot what it was like to see Josie that happy but then she also remembered how much the dark lord had hurt her.

“Why do you have these?” Lizzie looked concerned.

“Lizzie, they’re nothing.” Josie tried to explain but Lizzie wasn’t buying it.

“Tell me the truth right now, Josie.” Lizzie demanded.

Josie looked at Lizzie and she couldn’t lie to her sister any longer. She had accepted that she would figure it out eventually anyway.

“I still love her, Liz.” Josie started to tear up.

Lizzie usually would be snarky about this but she saw how much this hurt Josie to tell her so she kept her thoughts to herself.

“So, this whole time it’s been about Penelope?” Lizzie asked.

“It’s always been about Penelope.” Josie finally admitted wiping her tears away.

“Don’t you remember how much she hurt you? You cried for weeks after she left.” Lizzie tried to understand why.

“Of course, I do. But she’s also made me happier than I had ever been. Don’t you remember what it was like before?” Josie asked.

“That was a long time ago, Jo. Fall in love with someone else.” Lizzie said softly.

“It’s been almost two years, Liz. If I could have, I would have already.” Josie finally admitted something that had been tearing her down.

Lizzie didn’t know how to respond. She hated Penelope Park more than anything. Mainly for hurting her sister but as soon as she was going to say something Josie beat her to it.

“But you don’t have to worry, it’s over. Penelope is done with me.” Josie said before leaving for the showers.

Lizzie thought long and hard about what she wanted to do next. She wanted to be there for her sister but she honestly didn’t know how. She knew she had to speak to the only person that did know.

**xxx**

Penelope couldn’t help but think of Josie and how she left her AGAIN. She kept reminding herself that this is what’s best. This is the right thing. It hurt her so much but she knew it would be worth it. That’s what she kept telling herself. She also knew that no matter what she couldn’t tell her why she really left. That she never intended to leave her. She spent all of her time working on a cure but Josie could never know. She was lost in thought until her door came flying open.

“You know I really need to put a lock on that door.” Penelope laughed.

“Penelope, this is serious.” Lizzie said.

“What could be so serious? Did MG finally see you for who you are?” Penelope smirked.

Lizzie threw polaroids at Penelope and it only took a moment for Penelope to notice what they were. She looked right up at Lizzie and she knew this was going to be bad.

“My sister is crying, moping over you. She still has these photos, even ones of us. I think deep down she’s hoping things will go back to the way it was but that’s never going to happen is it?” Lizzie asked annoyed.

“How is she?” Penelope finally asked.

“How is she- She’s a mess, Penelope! How many times are you going to break her heart until there’s nothing left?” Lizzie almost yelled.

“Calm down.” Penelope tried to salvage the situation.

“I always knew we hated each other but the one thing I could always count on was the love you had for my sister. Guess that’s changed huh?” Lizzie sighed.

“I’ve always done what is right for her!” Penelope snapped.

Lizzie took a step back not expecting Penelope to yell like that. She could tell with Penelope’s reaction that she didn’t mean to yell either.

“Right? Telling her you’re done with her… that’s right?” Lizzie lowered her voice.

“I’m letting her go. I’m finally doing the selfless thing. She can’t be happy with me and you’ve always known that. Shouldn’t you be glad I’m out of her life?” Penelope finally said.

Lizzie was taken back with the words that came out of Penelope’s mouth. Penelope had never been that serious with her since the break-up. It’s always been cocky insults and fighting. Nothing like this.

“It doesn’t matter what I think. All I know is that my sister is heartbroken and that’s your fault.” Lizzie finally said before shutting the door on her way out.

All Penelope wanted to do was cry. Everything made her question whether letting Josie go was the right thing. Lizzie just made her question it even more. Then she lifted one of the photos Lizzie had thrown on her. It was a month after they started dating and she’s reminded that Josie’s happiness is all that mattered.

**xxx**

**August 03 2022**

It had been exactly a month since Josie and Penelope had started dating. Josie hated that they still had to sneak around because she didn’t have the guts to come out yet. Penelope said she was fine with sneaking around but deep down Josie thought she wasn’t fine with it at all. She was waiting for her to leave her because how long can one person take? Josie was taken out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed.

**“Meet me outside. Xx”**

Josie knew exactly who the text was from. They even had to be secretive in their texts because knowing her sister she would probably go snooping the second she realized things were weird. Which happened quite a lot.

Josie managed to go outside without anyone following her and she saw Penelope standing in the distance. Looking as beautiful as ever. It was snowing outside so she had a beanie on her head covering a lot of her hair and she even knew how to make winter clothes look gorgeous. Maybe it was just her. She could do anything and she would always look gorgeous to Josie.

“Come on. I have something to show you.” Penelope smiled.

“I don’t know if you’re going to be able to top the last surprise.” Josie laughed.

“Watch me.” Penelope nudged Josie.

They linked arms and were walking into the woods. Josie thought it was kind of strange since she hadn’t really gone into the woods since you know the wolves tended to be there but that was at night time of course. Penelope had taken Josie to a part in the woods where there was only snow. There were rose petals scattered in a shape of a huge love heart. Josie couldn’t believe Penelope did this. Then she noticed the letters that Penelope must have carved in the middle. Their initals.

“You made this?” Josie asked lost for words.

“Well it is our one-month anniversary isn’t it?” Penelope kissed Josie’s hand.

“Aren’t you sick of this?” Josie asked looking sad.

“Sick of what?” Penelope asked confused.

“Sneaking around. Because I hate it.” Josie sighed.

Penelope had pulled Josie in so her arms would wrap around her waist. Penelope lightly rested her hands on her face before she said something that reassured Josie.

“As long as being together feels like this, I don’t care how long we sneak around for.” Penelope gazed into Josie’s eyes.

“You’re such a sap.” Josie rolled her eyes.

“You love it.” Penelope laughed.

Josie had the biggest smile and she could not have been happier that she found this girl. The invisibility spell that Penelope cloaked around them only lasted so long so after they finished the picnic Penelope had prepared, she decided to use magic to get rid of the initials. Until Josie motioned her to stop.

“No, let’s stay.” Josie smiled.

“But what if someone sees?” Penelope asked confused.

“I don’t care.” Josie smiled into a kiss knowing anyone could walk past at any moment.

The kiss felt like it could have lasted a lifetime when it was only seconds. Josie pulled away and saw how big Penelope’s smile was.

“Happy anniversary, baby.” Josie put her hand through Penelope’s hair.

That made Penelope smile even more and before she went in for another kiss, she had something else in mind.

“Since this is such a big moment, I feel like we have to honor it by taking a selfie.” Penelope giggled.

“I hate you.” Josie laughed.

“I know.” Penelope smiled in return.

They took many selfies that day even though Penelope knew Josie hated them. Which is why she did it in the first place. They spent the rest of the day in each other’s arms not knowing if anyone saw them or not but in that very moment Josie couldn’t care less.

**xxx**

**January 01 2026**

Penelope put the photo down after thinking about the memory that the photo was from. At first, she couldn’t believe that Josie kept all these memories but at the same time it made her sadder that she did. All these reminders of what they had broke her in more ways than she would care to admit. Penelope would never throw these photos away but she put them in her drawer since looking at them caused her more heartbreak than she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit longer but this flashback is one of my favourites.
> 
> Yes present Posie is very angsty right now but some things take time xx
> 
> Also I saw I have over 300 kudos now that's amazing <3
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter @peneIopeizzy x


	9. The Bracelet

Josie felt more refreshed getting out of the showers and she had a lot of thinking to do. Lizzie finally knew what had been eating at her and she didn’t know what she was going to do with that information. But she knew she had to honor that she would move on. She told Penelope that she would and she knew she could love Ella. She just never allowed herself to. Not until now.

Ella didn’t have any roommates and Josie was so thankful for that. It made being alone with her way easier without any interruptions. Josie knocked on Ella’s door and she heard a voice telling her to come in. She didn’t think Ella knew who it was but she was definitely about to find out. Josie walked in and saw Ella was a mess. Just like she had been.

“Oh, it’s you.” Ella sighed.

“You deserve an explanation.” Josie finally said.

Ella motioned Josie to keep talking and Josie sat down because she knew this was going to take a while.

“When you asked me before if I loved someone else and I wouldn’t answer… I was scared, Ella. Scared of losing you. But yes, I do love someone else. I have for a long time which is why I have been distant in our relationship. That is all going to change. It’s over between me and Penelope. For real this time. I’m choosing you. You’re the one I want to be with and I hope you can look into my eyes and see that I’m telling you the truth.” Josie was almost begging.

Ella sighed and grabbed her hand. Josie looked up at Ella and she was smiling at her.

“I’m in.” Ella finally said.

“You are?” Josie was surprised.

“Yeah, Jo.” Ella smiled.

Josie instantly smiled at Ella and went in for the biggest hug. Josie hadn’t been this happy in a while and she was just thankful she had some kind of happiness in her life.

**xxx**

Penelope was asked to see Caroline in her office again. She felt like this was an ongoing thing. Most people would think she had been a reckless student but she knew this had to be about Josie. What else could it be?

“So, you’re probably wondering why I asked you to be here?” Caroline asked.

“Yeah. Seeing my ex-girlfriend’s mum all the time is starting to get a little weird.” Penelope laughed.

Caroline had always loved Penelope’s humor. It made finding a cure a lot easier since she wasn’t so tense all the time. Another reason why she thought she was great for her daughter. Having someone who can make you laugh in the worst situations is hard to find.

“Why haven’t you told Josie where you were in the last year?” Caroline asked.

Penelope flinched.

“Why did you give Josie that ring?” Penelope laughed.

“Okay that’s fair.” Caroline nodded.

There was silence between the two for quite a few moments until Penelope broke it.

“No. She can’t know.” Penelope argued.

“I overheard that she’s back with Ella. If she knew why you left then maybe-” Caroline was cut off.

“That’s why I can’t tell her. She’s finally happy.” Penelope sadly smiled.

Caroline nodded. She understood why Penelope wanted to protect Josie but, in her heart, she knew that Josie was the happiest when she was with Penelope.

“Promise me, you won’t tell her.” Penelope demanded.

“I promise. You’re the one that should tell her anyway.” Caroline laughed.

Penelope rolled her eyes and started to walk out of her office until she turned around and asked Caroline something, she had wanted to ask her for months.

“Why are you fighting so hard? I hurt Josie you should hate me.” Penelope sighed.

“Because when you have something like you have with my daughter. You don’t give up.” Caroline smiled.

And on that note Penelope walked out of Caroline’s office not knowing what to think. Part of her was happy Josie had listened to her and was finally choosing her own happiness for once but part of her wished that was with her. She always wished it was with her.

**xxx**

Penelope was on her way to her room but then she was stopped by the sound of a laugh. The laugh she knew all too well. She should have kept walking but she looked up and saw Josie had her arms around Ella. Laughing. Josie was standing with Hope and Landon also. Penelope had no idea what they were talking about but all she could see was how happy Josie was and that’s when she knew what she did wasn’t a mistake.

Josie had realized who was staring at her. No one looked at her in that way and even after all this time Penelope still did. They shared some sad gazes for a few moments until Penelope gave her a reassuring smile. Like she was trying to say “it’s okay”. Before Josie could react, Penelope had already walked away and she felt like her heart was broken all over again. This is what it had come to. Sharing gazes from afar.

**xxx**

“Are you going to help me, Peez?” MG asked.

“Do I have to?” Penelope looked annoyed.

“Come on, no one knows Josie as well as you.” MG smiled.

MG had wanted to organise a surprise birthday for Josie. Well Ella actually wanted to but she didn’t know what to do so she went to MG. This has resorted to MG going to ask Penelope for help. Penelope knew this would backfire.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Penelope tried to get her way out of it.

“She will never know.” MG winked.

Penelope let out a big sigh, accepting defeat.

“Okay make sure to surround the place with blue daisies.” Penelope finally said.

“Why?” MG laughed.

“Trust me. Milton. They’re her favourite.” Penelope smiled.

Penelope definitely didn’t have any plans on going to this party. She knew she had to keep her distance but knowing that she had something to do with Josie’s special day made her happy. That was enough for right now.

**xxx**

Josie’s birthday always gave her a reminder of something that happened two years ago. Kissing Penelope. That was the first moment after the break up where she had hope. That maybe one day in the future things would be different. This birthday was not that. It felt like so long ago but at the same time it felt like it only just happened minutes ago.

She was about to go to a surprise party that she pretended she didn’t know about. Landon accidentally let it slip in conversation and being the good friend, she was, she pretended she wasn’t paying attention.

“Jo, you’re ready?” Lizzie smiled.

“You look nice, Liz. I thought we were keeping it casual.” Josie laughed.

“Oh, we are. But I would never miss a chance to dress nice.” Lizzie laughed.

They were on their way outside into the woods since that was where the surprise party was located. Not that Josie knew that.

**xxx**

“Penelope. What do I have to do to convince you to come?” Hope nudged Penelope’s knee.

“Nothing, Mikaelson. Because I’m not going.” Penelope laughed.

“Landon is sick. I can’t go alone.” Hope was basically begging.

“Since when does loner tribid care about what people think of her?” Penelope raised her eyebrow.

“Hey! I’m not a loner anymore.” Hope glared at Penelope.

“Can you give her this for me?” Penelope gave Hope a little gift box.

“Or you could give it to her, yourself?” Hope asking Penelope one last time.

“Hope. I can’t.” Penelope had a sad smile.

Hope respected that Penelope couldn’t face Josie yet but she didn’t know how she was going to give Josie a present that was from her. But she made her way down to the woods anyway.

**xxx**

As soon as Josie entered the woods the lights turned on and everyone yelled “surprise”. She gave her best shocked expression but everyone ended up laughing as it wasn’t good at all. They moved past the fact that she already knew. The first thing Josie noticed were the blue daisies. Only two people knew how important they were to her. Ella had walked up to her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“How did you know?” Josie asked.

“Know what?” Ella smirked.

“That these flowers are my favourite.” Josie smiled.

“Lucky guess.” Ella kissed her hand before getting more drinks.

Josie decided to ignore that Ella couldn’t have just guessed that because the fact that she organised her a party after everything she put her through made her so happy. Her smile dropped as soon as she saw Hope was staring at her.

“Hey, birthday girl.” Hope gave Josie a kiss on the cheek.

“Where’s Landon?” Josie asked trying to change the subject.

“He’s sick but he sends his love.” Hope smiled.

There were a few moments of silence before Josie asked the question she wanted to ask since she saw Hope standing there alone.

“She’s not coming, is she?” Josie sighed.

Hope shook her head. Josie hated that this kept hurting her. Penelope hadn’t missed any of her birthdays. Even last year she called her just to say “Happy Birthday” but this year she couldn’t even show up? Yeah, it hurt. But Hope was giving Josie a present.

“Here.” Hope insisted.

“You gave me your present already. What’s this-” Josie asked confused.

“It’s not from me.” Hope touched Josie’s shoulder before walking away.

Josie knew exactly who it was from. She was scared to open it at first. It could be anything but she knew she had to find out. Josie opened the gift and there was a note on top.

**“Happy Birthday, Jojo. I had this made a long time ago but I thought you would still want it.”**

That’s all the note said. She knew it was from Penelope especially since no one else called her that nickname. After reading the note Josie saw the gift and she couldn’t believe it. It was a bracelet made out of silver. With a silver daisy emblem in the middle with blue tints outlining the charm. When Josie thought that was all, there was something engraved on the inside of the bracelet.

**‘You only turn 18 once. Enjoy it, baby.’**

Josie started to tear up reading what Penelope had engraved. She was one of the people that knew how important these flowers were to her especially on her 18th birthday. She honestly didn’t have any words except that she just wished she saw her tonight.

**xxx**

**April 04 2021**

Josie and Penelope were sitting in Penelope’s room watching some Netflix. They found ‘Charmed’ very amusing since they were literal witches. Penelope was laughing at how silly the show was especially when they did their ‘motions’ while trying to do magic.

“Can you believe how stupid-” Penelope started to say until she realized Josie wasn’t watching the show at all.

“Jo, what’s wrong?” Penelope looked concerned.

“It’s nothing, Pen. Let’s keep watching.” Josie half smiled.

“You know you can talk to me, right? That’s what friends are for.” Penelope grabbed Josie’s hand to hold it.

There was a moment where Josie was hesitant but she trusted Penelope more than anyone even if she didn’t know why yet.

“I know it’s silly but every time my mum comes back from recruitment missions, she always comes back with a blue daisy.” Josie sighed.

“Oh, that’s why you always have them. I just thought it was your favourite flower.” Penelope smiled.

“They are.” Josie agreed.

“Ever since I was really little, she always came back from every mission with one. It was like a promise she would always come back to me.” Josie smiled through a tear.

Penelope wiped Josie’s tear away and continued to comfort her.

“That’s really sweet, Josie. But why is this making you upset?” Penelope looked confused.

“My mum. She never stays for longer than a month. She’s always leaving. She promised me that when I turned 18, she would be back for good but I don’t know anymore.” Josie said with a sad smile.

Penelope could see how sad Josie was and she felt quite helpless in that moment. Penelope moved in closer to Josie and held her hand even tighter.

“Hey, I’m sure she will be back. But I promise for your 18th I will make sure your party is full of those daisy flowers you like.” Penelope smirked.

“Stop, that’s silly.” Josie laughed.

Josie and Penelope both laughed in unison. They continued watching Charmed while Penelope hugged Josie until she was okay. Josie was so thankful to had found a friend like Penelope and she knew they were going to be friends for a long time.

**January 10 2026**

Josie came back to reality after thinking about the memory from all those years ago. She couldn’t believe that Penelope kept her promise. It was so long ago that Josie almost forgot. Especially because it was before they were even dating. Before Josie could keep thinking about the memory, Ella came back with the drinks. She noticed the bracelet.

“That’s a really pretty bracelet, babe.” Ella smiled.

“Yeah, it is.” Josie half smiled putting the bracelet on her wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some fluff (kinda :p)
> 
> The next chapter will continue on with the party so this scene definitely is two parts.
> 
> Thank you guys for the comments <3
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @peneIopeizzy x


	10. She Felt Everything

After a few hours Josie was tipsy but not exactly drunk just yet. She was having a blast but she needed a little space from the party so she headed for the woods. She never used to go in the woods but she wasn’t that afraid anymore. Until now. Something fast was coming her way and she had no idea what. Before she knew it, something flew at her… More like someone. From what Josie could tell it was a drunk vampire.

Penelope was sitting in her room feeling miserable about herself. About Josie. About everything. All she could think about was how she was bailing on her again and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Although she was interrupted by a text.

**“Penelope. You have to get here now. -Hope.”**

Penelope was confused.

**“Did you have too much to drink? Haha. -Penelope.”**

**“No. This is about Josie. She’s missing. -Hope.”**

Penelope read the last text and she was already out the door. The thought of Josie in danger and not being there to stop this from happening was killing her. She needed to find her right away. Penelope had run into Hope and she explained how one moment Josie was with them and the next she wasn’t. Penelope knew that Josie loved to leave parties unannounced. She just needed time away if it was getting too much and it obviously did. Penelope also knew that Josie did go to the woods when this would happen so that was the first place she looked.

**xxx**

“Phoebe, you’re drunk.” Josie tried to push her off but nothing was working.

“You know your girlfriend is a pain in my ass. Maybe I should take something she loves away.” Phoebe laughed.

“What has Penelope done now?” Josie sighed.

“No. Ella. You don’t even know who your girlfriend is? That’s embarrassing.” Phoebe giggled as if she could use that to her advantage.

“Please. I’m sure we can work this out.” Josie almost begged.

“Oh sweetie. You’re not getting out of this.” Phoebe smiled.

Josie tugged and tugged but it was no use. Phoebe was an 80-year-old vampire. She was stronger than Josie could imagine and there was no way she could push her off. But before she knew it the red head was biting her neck and Josie was screaming in agony. Until she wasn’t.

“Get away from her right now, princess!” Penelope yelled.

Josie looked up and it was Penelope. Her vision was starting to blur but she could recognize that voice from anywhere. Phoebe went flying with Penelope’s magic and suddenly Josie felt like she was okay. Even though her neck was just bitten but somehow, she knew she would be okay. Penelope ran to Josie’s side and grabbed her hand instantly.

“You came.” Josie softly said.

“You really think I would miss your 18th? Don’t be silly.” Penelope reassuringly smiled.

Penelope placed her hand on Josie’s neck and noticed the bite mark. She touched it and Josie flinched immediately in pain.

“Okay, so I’m going to carry you back to your room. Do you mind?” Penelope asked looking at Josie.

“Since when did you ever ask for permission?” Josie smiled.

Penelope laughed and started to pick Josie up. She put one arm under her knees and wrapped the other arm around her back. She wanted to get Josie back as soon as possible so she could rest but before she needed to say one thing.

“Stay back vampire. You touch her again and you’re toast.” Penelope glared at Phoebe.

“You’ve always protected me, Pen.” Josie smiled before closing her eyes.

**xxx**

Penelope had got Josie back to her room and was freaking out if she passed out or not. She carefully placed her on her bed and sat down next to her. She nudged her a little to see if she could wake up and luckily, she did.

“Hey, I’m going to heal you but you have to promise to stay awake.” Penelope caressed Josie’s cheek.

Josie nodded and Penelope’s magic went underway. It took a few moments to fully heal but Josie started feeling like herself again.

“Jo. You should be fine now. All you need is a good sleep.” Penelope smiled.

Penelope was about to leave Josie’s side until she put her hand on her arm.

“The gift. You remembered.” Josie looked into Penelope’s eyes.

“Of course, I did.” Penelope smiled.

“Why didn’t you come tonight?” Josie was almost begging.

“I can’t. Josie. We can’t.” Penelope tried to lose eye contact with Josie.

Penelope knew this was a terrible idea and this would only lead to what could be more terrible ideas so she started to get up but was pulled back down again.

“Stay.” Josie said softly.

“You know I can’t.” Penelope sighed.

“I know. I just wanted to ask.” Josie smiled.

“Happy Birthday, Jojo.” Penelope said kissing Josie’s forehead.

That was the last thing Penelope said before standing up and leaving Josie to recover. She texted Lizzie telling her Josie was back in her room. She hated leaving Josie alone but she knew if she stayed it just would have caused unnecessary drama. Penelope tried to contain her tears while making her way back to her room.

**xxx**

Penelope had entered her room and Hope was waiting for her. She looked straight up when she noticed who was at the door.

“How’s Josie?” Hope asked worried.

“She’ll be okay.” Penelope smiled.

“And what about you?” Hope looked at Penelope.

“I’m fine, Hope.” Penelope turned away knowing if she looked at Hope any longer, she would break.

Hope made her way to Penelope’s bed and Penelope hated it because she didn’t need any comfort.

“Hope, I said I was fine.” Penelope argued.

“I know. I just want you to know I’m here for you.” Hope put her hand on Penelope’s back.

Penelope nodded and even though she never faced Hope she knew she was there the entire night laying next to her. Penelope never thought she would have ever found a friend in Hope Mikaelson but here she was surprising her.

**xxx**

Josie woke up the following day and noticed her neck was all healed and then she remembered what happened last night. Penelope. She knew that she had to thank her since she didn’t even say thank you last night. To be fair she had been bitten by a vampire. She was distracted. Josie had made her way to Penelope’s room without a second thought. She knew if she didn’t go see her now, she would be too chicken to do it later.

“Hope?” Josie knocked on the door.

Hope opened the door instantly and was so happy to see her best friend alive and well. But she knew better that Josie wasn’t there to see her.

“You look good, Jo. I’m going to go see Landon.” Hope smiled.

Josie nodded being so thankful that she had a best friend that knew her so well. Josie walked in and saw Penelope was wearing her school uniform. Her fashionable school uniform she might add. It put a smile on Josie’s face.

“So, I see you’re back to wearing capes now.” Josie smiled.

“Got to keep my rep intact.” Penelope laughed.

“So… I never got to thank you.” Josie finally said.

“Josie. You never have to thank me.” Penelope smiled.

Josie started to walk closer to Penelope but she motioned her to stop with her finger.

“Jo. We can’t.” Penelope sighed.

“What? We can’t even have a conversation?” Josie asked.

“Not like this.” Penelope shook her head.

Josie took off her bracelet and showed Penelope what was engraved on the band even though she already knew. Josie repeated the last line on the bracelet.

“Enjoy it, baby. What am I supposed to do with that?” Josie let out a huff.

“I made it years ago, Jo. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Penelope tried not to look at Josie.

“Oh right. When you still believed in us.” Josie laughed.

Penelope was taken back with what Josie had said not knowing whether she was being serious or not.

“Josie. Let’s not get into this again.” Penelope moved closer to Josie this time.

“No, I do want to get into this. You say you’re letting me go but you stare at me down the hallways. You plan my birthday party. You give me the best birthday present I could have ever imagined. You save my life. How is that letting go?” Josie yelled.

“Would you rather I don’t save your life?” Penelope looked confused.

“That’s not the point! If you keep pulling at me, you know I’ll come back and that’s not fair to me!” Josie yelled again.

“You’re the one that came here wanting more.” Penelope’s voice was so low it was like an echo.

“You were a coward then and you’re a coward now.” Josie started to tear up.

“At least our relationship wasn’t based on a lie. How is Ella anyway?” Penelope almost lost eye contact.

“You're an ass, Penelope. You can keep the damn bracelet. I can’t keep doing this. It’s over.” Josie threw the bracelet in Penelope’s face.

Josie was on her way out in tears but Penelope said one more thing before she left.

“It was already over before you walked in the door.” Penelope raised her voice.

Josie never turned around but she heard every word. She continued to walk out slamming the door on the way out. She knew she didn’t have a right to be angry since she had a girlfriend that she adored but seeing Penelope not even fight for her anymore. That made her angrier than she could have imagined.

After Josie had left, Penelope slowly sat down on her bed holding the bracelet. She hated fighting with Josie but that’s what everything had come to now. She wasn’t able to hold back the tears any longer. Because this time she knew she lost her for good. For Josie to be happy, Penelope had to act like she didn’t care. She had to pretend like letting her go didn’t affect her. Like she was nothing.

Even though, she felt everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff couldn't last that long could it? :(
> 
> But Josie is going to find out where Penelope was in the last year soon :P
> 
> I love reading all your comments and I have over 400 kudos now? Wow <3
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @peneIopeizzy x


	11. The Merge

**January 03 2024**

It had been a week since Penelope had found out about the merge. She read over Alaric’s journal over and over. She researched about the merge. She did everything she could to find out how to fix it but she had nothing. There was nothing she could do. The woman she loved was going to die because she would never put herself above her sister. It had been years and Josie never went for what she wanted. The only thing Penelope could come up with is that she had to break up with Josie. This would be enough for her to go for what she wants. Penelope being on the outside convincing her to do stuff for herself is the only way this was going to work. The only way Josie wouldn’t die.

Penelope had been planning this for a couple of days but she just couldn’t bring herself to break up with Josie. Especially since it was literally New Years. That would be cruel. She knew now she had to do it otherwise she never would. Penelope had to break Josie’s heart and she was dreading it. Lizzie wasn’t in their room since she was trying to charm some new recruiter. This was the perfect time. Josie was alone in her room. Penelope had walked in and Josie’s face immediately lit up as soon as she saw her. This was going to be torture. Josie went up to kiss Penelope but before it led to something more Penelope pulled away. Josie could see something was worrying Penelope.

“Babe, what’s the matter?” Josie reached for Penelope’s hand.

Penelope flinched and walked to the other side of the room. She needed some distance from Josie otherwise she would never be able to get the words out.

“This isn’t easy to say…” Penelope was playing with her hands, not looking at Josie at all.

Josie looked at Penelope in confusion. There were a few moments of silence until Penelope finally spoke again.

“I can’t do this.” Penelope looked up at Josie.

“Do what?” Josie asked moving closer to Penelope.

“Us.” Penelope finally said, she could almost hear Josie’s heart break.

Josie was taken back with what just came out of Penelope’s mouth. They literally just spent New Years together. They were so happy. There had to be something else.

“What do you mean?” Josie reached for Penelope’s hand again.

Penelope let Josie hold her hand for a few moments until she pulled away again. She couldn’t let her convince her to stay. She needed to do this.

“No, I’m serious. I don’t think this is working anymore.” Penelope said trying to hide her tears.

Josie already had tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Penelope was breaking up with her.

“Is there someone else?” Josie tried to say.

“There’s no one else. I just… You’re not who I want anymore.” Penelope softly said, knowing this would kill Josie.

“I don’t believe you.” Josie started to raise her voice.

Penelope started to walk away because she could not be in that room any longer but of course Josie stopped her. She spun her right around demanding an answer.

“Pen, please don’t do this. I’m begging you.” Josie couldn’t stop crying and Penelope couldn’t even bare to look at her.

“Josie…” Penelope tried to say more but that’s all she could get out.

“You told me you loved me.” Josie grabbed Penelope’s face so she would see how broken she was.

Penelope looked right into Josie’s eyes and tears started to form. She couldn’t hide her tears any longer. The more she stayed in this room, the more she regretted what she was doing. But she knew this had to happen.

“Well, I lied.” Penelope finally said, pulling Josie’s hands off her face.

Josie was just left standing there, not believing a word Penelope had to say. Someone couldn’t change this quickly. Penelope was about to open the door until Josie finally said one last thing.

“I will never forgive you for this.” Josie said in between her tears.

Penelope turned around and looked how heartbroken Josie was. Her whole face was covered in tears. She had caused this and there was nothing she could do to change that.

“I know.” Penelope finally said before turning around and opening the door on the way out.

Penelope closed the door and as soon as she closed it, she heard Josie sobbing. Even louder than she has ever heard her. Penelope covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. She might have broken Josie’s heart but that didn’t mean her heart wasn’t just as broken. Penelope knew that Josie would never forgive her, but at least she would be alive.

**xxx**

**January 18 2026**

Josie was still miserable about her fight with Penelope. It reminded her of their initial break up from two years ago. Josie hadn’t seen Penelope in over a week. She didn’t know what she was looking for when she went into her room but she didn’t expect that. Now they’re just back to where they started. Insulting each other. But Josie told herself that she was done with Penelope and she had to stick by that. This meant finally committing to Ella and for the first time she felt happy about it.

Josie and Ella were holding hands before they had their class. They were smiling and just being so happy with each other’s presence. Like a teenager in a relationship should be. Josie then noticed someone had walked past. Someone that she wished she hadn’t seen yet. Penelope. She couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked. After a fight like that and she still managed to look that gorgeous when Josie felt like a wreck. As soon as Josie noticed Penelope looking at her, she pulled Ella in for a kiss. Long enough because by the time Josie pulled away, Penelope was already gone. For some reason that hurt Josie even more. She could handle the insults, the fighting, the bickering. But the ignoring hurt more. It’s like Penelope didn’t even care about her anymore.

Penelope was walking down the hallways like she did every normal day but this day was different. It had been a week since she had talked to Josie. She honestly didn’t know what she felt. It was a mix between anger, pain and beyond sadness. Penelope knew it was her fault. She’s the one that pushed them here but it didn’t hurt any less. Especially seeing Josie across the room. She could tell she wasn’t sleeping that well and that’s all thanks to her but she still looked so beautiful. Seeing Josie with someone else will always hurt her but as Penelope kept reminding herself, Josie’s happiness is all that mattered. As soon as Josie noticed Penelope was looking at her, she pulled Ella in for a kiss. This was obviously to get a reaction out of Penelope so she made sure to get out of there before Josie could be satisfied. So, she headed straight for the library.

Josie knew in every bone in her body this was the worst idea but she had to follow Penelope. She needed answers. Ella noticed that Josie looked upset so of course she followed her. Penelope had made her way to the library. Hope, Lizzie, MG and Landon were also there so everyone was about to see the wrath that Josie had.

“So, you’re just going to ignore me until we graduate?” Josie said loud enough to make Penelope stop walking.

“Seems like a good idea, yeah.” Penelope turned around and smiled.

Josie had walked closer to Penelope and they were only inches apart. Hope, MG, Lizzie, Landon and even Ella had no idea what was going to happen next.

“Acting like you don’t care is getting old isn’t it?” Josie said looking directly at Penelope’s eyes.

“Who said it was an act?” Penelope whispered.

Before Josie could say anything in return about five men had stormed in and they were under attack. They all had magical guns and this was giving Josie flashbacks of when she was shot last year. This could not be happening again. The men motioned all six of them to sit on the carpet, still pointing their guns at them.

“Great. Now we’re stuck together.” Josie glared at Penelope.

“This wasn’t on my things to do today either, Saltzman.” Penelope rolled her eyes.

“You’re a tribid. How can you not get us out of this?” Lizzie looked right at Hope.

“They’re magical guns, Lizzie. Unless you all want to die, trying.” Hope laughed.

“You’re seriously laughing?” Josie questioned Hope.

“Just because Hope can make light of the situation doesn’t mean you have to judge her.” Penelope quietly said under her breath.

“Oh, you’re teaming up together. That’s fantastic.” Josie let out a huff.

“ENOUGH!” One of the men yelled.

“You’re all acting like teenagers.” Another one of the men rolled his eyes.

“We are teenagers.” Landon smiled.

“We need information. Our boss Teresa demands it.” One of the men accidentally looked at Penelope while saying it.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Penelope rolled her eyes.

Josie raised her eyebrow for a second before she realized Teresa was the name of Penelope’s mother.

“You’re telling me we’re in this mess because of your mother?” Josie glared at Penelope.

Before Penelope could even begin to respond one of the men started to talk while raising a black sword that had purple stones on the handle.

“This is a truth-telling sword. It has been enchanted by magic to tell the truth. If you resist there will be consequences. Painful consequences.” One of the men said.

Ella and MG had some worried looks on their faces. Josie kept reassuring Ella that it was going to be fine and that they aren’t here for her which put a sarcastic smile on Penelope’s face. Lizzie and MG were holding hands so tight they felt like they were going to snap off. Hope and Landon honestly just found this very amusing. I guess nothing scared them anymore.

“Penelope, will you do the honors?” One of the men motioning her the sword.

“And if I don’t?” Penelope laughed.

“We will hurt everyone in this room.” One of the other men insisted.

“You shouldn’t be making that bargain. Penelope doesn’t care about anyone in this room.” Josie finally said.

Penelope looked directly at Josie being shocked with what came out of her mouth. Josie noticed Penelope looking at her.

“What? Am I wrong?” Josie tilted her head.

Penelope was still being hesitant and not taking the sword until she directed a question at one of the men still pointing a gun at her.

“You know if my mother wanted to ask me something she could have just called. This is a little dramatic even for her.” Penelope laughed.

“Just take the damn sword. What does THE Penelope Park have to hide anyway?” Lizzie shrugged.

Penelope stared at Lizzie for a few moments but eventually she took the sword. Little did Lizzie know that Penelope actually did have something to hide.

She had everything to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The break up flashback :(
> 
> So Josie will find out very very soon about what Penelope is hiding :)
> 
> Also I've noticed a lot of people have said there's a lot of angst and well if you didn't know already this is a very angsty fic. These two will go through a lot more until they reach their happy ending. But it's coming. Don't worry about that.
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter @peneIopeizzy <3


	12. The Cure

Penelope stood up a few metres from everyone since she had no idea what was going to happen if she resisted to tell the truth. The men started to ask her basic questions like it was an interrogation and she had no problem until they started to get personal.

“One of the girls said you didn’t care about anyone in this room… is that correct?” One of the men asked holding the sword to Penelope’s chest.

“What does that have-” Penelope was cut off by the pain crawling up her arm.

Everyone noticed what was happening and Penelope finally knew that she either had to tell the truth or she had to live with this pain.

“Fine. It’s not.” Penelope mumbled.

Josie’s eyes lifted to Penelope but she wasn’t looking at anyone. It looked like she was just trying her hardest to get through this painful interrogation.

“Hmm. I see.” One of the men nodded.

“This is going to be so bad.” Lizzie whispered to Hope.

“This is already bad.” Hope sighed.

“Are you in love with this person?” One of the men asked.

There were looks everywhere. Everyone looked at each other except Josie and Penelope. Penelope still hadn’t made eye contact with anyone except the men interrogating her.

“Why does my mother need to know this?” Penelope rolled her eyes, trying to avoid answering the question.

“I’m asking the questions here. Answer it.” One of the men insisted.

Penelope refused to answer and the pain got worse. She could feel it in her arm and Josie was alarmed by the face she was making. She also wasn’t ready for the answer. After a few moments Penelope finally gave in.

“Yes… but she doesn’t love me.” Penelope let a breath out as the pain stopped.

Josie started to sit up properly, not knowing what to do with that information. Deep down, she knew Penelope still cared but actually hearing it was something else. Especially with her current girlfriend sitting next to her, she felt guilty.

“Oh my god.” Lizzie mouthed to Hope.

“I know.” Hope mouthed back.

“Is she the reason you came back to Mystic Falls?” One of the men asked.

“Seriously. What does this have to do with anything?” Penelope asked in pain.

One of the men pointed a gun at Penelope even closer and everyone in the room jumped. It was a very emotional event and Penelope didn’t hesitate.

“…Yes.” Penelope struggled to get the word out.

For the first time in the interrogation Penelope looked right at Josie. Josie was already looking at her and it was only a short moment but Josie could see how much pain Penelope was in. She had to do something.

“Stop! You’re hurting her.” Josie stood up.

One of the men pointed a gun even closer to her which got a reaction out of everyone including Penelope.

“Just ask me what you want asshole, leave her out of it.” Penelope said loud enough for one of the men to turn around and look at her.

“Oh, she’s the girl huh?” One of the men laughed.

“I said you ask me. Ask me what’s really on your mind because my love life isn’t fascinating enough to get my mother this interested.” Penelope argued.

Josie sat back down not knowing what was going to happen next. She held onto Ella’s hand as she was relieved nothing bad had happened to her.

“Fine, Penelope. Where have you been in the last year?” One of the men asked.

Penelope’s body started to tense up. She knew this was coming. She hadn’t spoken to her mother in over a year but she had no idea it would have came to this. Josie was about to find out the truth unless she wanted to be tortured by pain.

Josie looked confused because everyone knew that Penelope had gone to Belgium. Why was she fighting on this? This wasn’t a secret at all… After fighting it for several moments, Penelope finally spoke again.

“I was in Germany.” Penelope finally said.

Penelope looked right at Josie as soon as she said it and could see her eyes change. This was not going well at all and it was only going to get worse. All Josie could think is that Penelope lied to her… Again.

“Why were you in Germany?” One of the men asked.

“This is what she really wants to know right? Why I didn’t go back to her? Maybe this is why.” Penelope argued.

Pain was going up both arms now, the more she resisted the more it hurt. She could feel it burning but all she could think about is that Josie was about to find out the truth and to be honest that was going to hurt more. Josie was so confused. Why would Penelope lie about going to Germany? But then she realized. That’s where her mother was. That’s just a coincidence right…

“It hurts more if you struggle. Answer the question, Penelope.” One of the men insisted.

Josie started to look up and saw that there were tears in Penelope’s eyes. She was looking right at her and honestly, she had no idea what she was going to say next. After a lot of struggle, Penelope couldn’t take the pain any longer.

“…I was looking for a cure.” Penelope struggled to say with tears in her eyes.

Josie stood up and couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of Penelope’s mouth. Could this be? Penelope wasn’t looking at her anymore and she just didn’t know how to take in this information. Josie looked at Lizzie and Lizzie was just as confused as she was.

“A cure for what?” One of the men asked.

“For the merge!” Penelope yelled not knowing how much pain she could take.

Penelope was looking at Josie and Josie had tears in her eyes. She couldn’t form any words so they just stared at each other for a few moments. Before they knew it, the men had disappeared and Hope was guessing they were vampires. There was no other explanation for them to disappear that fast.

Penelope fell to the floor landing on her knees. She started to catch her breath and luckily, she wasn’t in pain anymore. Josie ran straight to her. She didn’t know what to say but she knew she had to see if Penelope was okay.

“Penelope-” Josie tried to say but she was cut off immediately.

“No. Josie. No.” Penelope shook her head and started to walk away with tears in her eyes.

“What just happened?” Lizzie started to say.

“I have no idea.” Josie let out a breath.

All Josie could do was watch Penelope leave. Knowing what she knew now, she had a huge decision to make.

**xxx**

Penelope had made it to her room and even though the pain had stopped, she was still exhausted from the initial pain. The first thing she did was lay down on her bed because after a day like today, she needed a rest. Josie finally knew the truth and there was nothing she could do about it. Penelope heard a knock on the door and she definitely was not equipped enough to handle Josie right now. Penelope didn’t respond but then there was a second knock.

“Penelope, it’s me.” Hope finally said.

Penelope opened the door with magic as she couldn’t bring herself to get up and open the door. Hope saw how wrecked Penelope was and sat next to her side instantly. Hope smiled at Penelope and even without words Penelope knew Hope was asking her if she wanted to heal her. Penelope nodded and Hope used her magic. As soon as the magic stopped Penelope let out a huge sigh.

“Thank you, Mikaelson.” Penelope smiled at her.

Hope laid down on the other side of the bed which became their thing now.

“Your mother is a piece of work.” Hope laughed.

“Don’t I know it.” Penelope rolled her eyes.

Some moments had passed and Penelope was just waiting for Hope to bring up Josie. How could she not since she basically confessed that everything, she had done was for her.

“So… you still love her, huh?” Hope looked at Penelope with a more serious look.

“I never stopped, Hope.” Penelope sighed.

“I know.” Hope rested her hand on Penelope’s arm.

Penelope didn’t really know what to do from this moment on. She did know that she had to avoid Josie, there was no way she could face her yet. Penelope was just thankful that she had Hope by her side in a moment like this.

**xxx**

Josie still hadn’t processed what happened today. There was so much to take in. Penelope still loved her even though she tried her hardest not to. Like what is she supposed to do with that? But most of all… Penelope was the reason the merge was fixed. She needed answers so she went to Caroline. Her mum would have the answers. Luckily, Caroline had no one in her office.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Josie immediately asked.

“Honey, you’re going to need to be a little more specific.” Caroline looked confused.

“You were with Penelope this whole time and you didn’t tell me!” Josie stood up and yelled.

Caroline realized what this was about especially since Josie had tears in her eyes.

“She finally told you.” Caroline sighed.

“The question is why didn’t you?” Josie tried to hide her tears.

“She didn’t want me to.” Caroline softly said.

“She didn’t want you to? What about me? I’m your daughter.” Josie looked away from Caroline.

Caroline didn’t know what to say. She stood there looking at her broken daughter.

“I was a wreck when she left me but you wouldn’t know that because you’re never around.” Josie finally said.

“Josie-” Caroline tried to say.

“I know. I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair. But you should have told me, Mum.” Josie started to cry.

Caroline immediately left her seat and went to wrap her arms around her daughter. She reassured her until Josie stopped crying. Josie needed her mother and Caroline finally understood just how much. Josie slowly pulled away.

“I know it’s not right… but I miss her so much.” Josie looked up at Caroline.

“I know, honey.” Caroline nodded.

“For what it’s worth… she misses you too.” Caroline caressed Josie’s cheek.

That put a smile on Josie’s face. A short smile but it was still a smile. She thought getting answers from Caroline would help clarify things but it just made her thoughts more complicated. She had no idea what she was going to do next… But she did know she had to speak to Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reveal is finally here :P
> 
> So things are about to get real intense over the next couple of chapters now that Josie knows the truth. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all your comments <3
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @peneIopeizzy x


	13. Prom

It was Prom night and Josie wanted to be Prom Queen more than anything but Lizzie had already been running before she spoke up. That has always been the way between them. Josie would never run against her but she had been getting better with speaking up over the last year. This was a little different though. Lizzie had been wishing to be Prom Queen since she was a little girl but the thing is… Josie had been too.

But the thing Josie had on her mind was that she still hadn’t spoken to Penelope yet. It was obvious after the incident that Penelope didn’t want to talk but Josie still expected to see her at Prom. Like this girl doesn’t miss events like this. And the sad thing is that is all she could think about while Lizzie was being crowned Prom Queen.

There were cheers everywhere when Lizzie had the crown placed on her head with MG as Prom King. They campaigned for months to get this right and Josie was thrilled for them but at the same time she wished it could have been her up there. After she skulled one of the drinks in her hand she nudged Ella.

“Babe, I’m going to get some air.” Josie smiled.

Ella nodded and Josie started to walk outside towards the woods. There was just so many people in the gym for Prom and she needed time to breathe. For some reason, the woods were the best place for her to regroup. Although she did not expect to see that someone else had already been there. The closer she walked to the other side of the woods the more she saw that it was Penelope. Penelope obviously wasn’t wearing a dress since she probably never planned on running into anyone let alone going into Prom herself. But Josie couldn’t turn away.

Penelope definitely noticed Josie as soon as Josie sat next to her. She didn’t make anything of it since she definitely didn’t want to get into it with her right now so she decided to talk about something completely different.

“Prom isn’t interesting enough for you?” Penelope snarked.

“I needed some air.” Josie sighed.

“No, you didn’t.” Penelope finally looked at Josie.

Josie looked at Penelope and this was the first time they actually shared eye contact since Penelope left the library. Josie had no idea what to say but luckily Penelope decided to talk again before she could think of anything.

“You couldn’t watch Lizzie be Prom Queen, could you?” Penelope fake laughed.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Josie let out a huff.

“Of course, I do. You’ve wanted to be Prom Queen since you were a little girl and it’s killing you that you’re not.” Penelope decided to stand up.

“It doesn’t matter.” Josie tried to look away.

“How long are you going to put her first, Josie? Your whole life?” Penelope’s voice started to tense up.

“I don’t always put her first, Penelope!” Josie lashed out.

“We’ve had this conversation so many times and it’s always the same result. The merge might not be a problem anymore but I can’t keep watching you choose her happiness over your own.” Penelope started to tear up.

“She’s my sister what do you expect?” Josie questioned Penelope.

“It’s not even Lizzie’s fault, you know. You let her do this. I just always thought you would come around and one day you would respect yourself but you just can’t.” Penelope sighed.

“So, we’re not even going to talk about what happened the other day?” Josie tried to change the subject.

“What good would it do? Since obviously nothing has changed.” Penelope sighed.

Josie had no words left. She was literally speechless. What Penelope was saying was right, it’s not like she could deny it. But she would never admit to it. Instead, the girls just stared intensely at each other not knowing what to say next.

**xxx**

**November 23 2023**

Josie and Penelope were having the same argument for months now. They were always about Lizzie. Josie would never put herself first. But the worst part is that it was because of Lizzie. Josie has missed out on so many things and all Penelope could do was watch behind the sidelines. Every time Penelope would even mention Lizzie, Josie would lash out. She tried not to bring it up every now and then but sometimes she couldn’t let it go. Especially today of all days.

“Are you kidding me?” Penelope looked furious.

“Pen. Calm down.” Josie softly said.

“Calm down? You have been waiting for this formal dance since last year. I listened to you every day, talking about how excited you were and you’re not even going to go because Lizzie is sad over a boy? You have to be joking.” Penelope started to raise her voice.

“My sister is more important than a stupid dance.” Josie sighed.

“What about you? How important are you?” Penelope let out a huff.

“Penelope, stop. That’s enough. I’m not having this fight with you.” Josie started to get angry.

“You’re right Josie. This is enough. I think I’m going to sleep in my room tonight.” Penelope stormed off.

“Pen, wait!” Josie yelled.

Penelope didn’t turn around and before Josie knew it, she was gone. Josie was standing there all alone and she knew she had to follow her but she waited a few hours before that. Penelope needed time to cool off and Josie respected that at least.

**xxx**

Hours had passed and Lizzie was fine but that’s not who Josie was worried about. The fight she had with Penelope was still in the back of her mind and she couldn’t wait until tomorrow. She had to resolve it now. Josie opened Penelope’s door and she was laying in her bed facing away from the door. She could be asleep for all she knew but Josie knew she wasn’t. Penelope couldn’t sleep not after a fight like that.

Josie had climbed into Penelope’s bed but she wasn’t touching her. She was lying next to her, looking up at the ceiling. She almost wanted to cry because she hated fighting with Penelope. But she didn’t. Instead she just thought about everything.

“You know I never thought I would have found someone like you. You are everything I have always wanted. People dream of finding someone that loves them the way you love me. But you never think it would actually happen.” Josie said softly not knowing if Penelope was awake or not.

Penelope’s body started to tense up. She heard every word. She pretended like she didn’t but she heard it and that’s what made this even sadder. Josie was capable of loving everyone else but never herself.

“But I can’t do what you’re asking me. I can’t choose between you and Lizzie.” Josie finally said.

“It was never about that.” Penelope sighed.

“I couldn’t care less if you chose Lizzie over me. It’s because you can’t choose yourself. That’s why I’m mad.” Penelope started to turn around, looking at Josie’s eyes.

“I’m going to do better.” Josie leaned in a little closer to Penelope.

“I need you to, Jo.” Penelope started to tear up.

“I hate fighting with you.” Josie grabbed Penelope’s hands and held them in between her own.

“Not as much as I do.” Penelope sadly smiled.

“But promise me, Josie. You have to put yourself first sometimes. You deserve happiness too.” Penelope caressed Josie’s face.

“You make me happy.” Josie smiled.

Penelope looked at Josie demanding an answer. Josie knew this was serious so she finally nodded. Which got a sigh out of Penelope. Not out of sadness, more like relief.

“So, I guess you’re staying the night huh?” Penelope started to put a real smile on her face.

“As if I would ever leave your side.” Josie laughed.

They had wrapped their arms around each other still lying in bed. At this rate it looked like they were going to fall asleep like this. Penelope was the first one to say something.

“I love you.” Penelope quietly said still having her eyes closed.

Josie opened her eyes to smile at her beautiful girlfriend. She looked so peaceful. She never wanted to leave this moment. So, she closed her eyes again.

“I love you too.” Josie repeated still holding Penelope in her arms.

This put a smile on Penelope’s face. They both had their eyes closed but they could feel the other smile which made them smile even more. They stayed in this position until morning. Falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**xxx**

**January 20 2026**

“You lied to me.” Penelope finally said.

Josie decided to stand up as she couldn’t believe what Penelope had said. This girl lied to her constantly and she had the audacity to say this?

“I lied to you? What about you? All you’ve done is lie since you’ve been back.” Josie started to get angry.

“That was to protect you!” Penelope snapped.

Josie had no words left. All she could do was stare at Penelope.

“Josie. All I have ever wanted was for you to choose yourself and you told me you would try. But you didn’t.” Penelope sighed.

“I did try! You just didn’t stick around to see it.” Josie regretting the words as soon as she said it.

Penelope paused and she could see the pain in Josie’s eyes. She couldn’t fight anymore it was going to ruin the both of them.

“I never meant to hurt you.” Penelope softly said walking towards Josie.

“Yeah. But you did.” Josie couldn’t contain her tears any longer.

Penelope was only an inch away from Josie and she started to wipe her tears away. Josie knew she should have pulled away but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Before Josie realized it, Penelope was resting her forehead with her own. It felt so natural like old times.

“What we had, was real wasn’t it?” Josie finally said.

“The realest thing I have ever felt in my life.” Penelope softly said.

“Penelope. I-” Josie started to say.

“I’m sorry. I have to go.” Penelope ran away before Josie could say anything.

All Josie could do was watch Penelope leave again. She wanted to ask Penelope to stay with her but no words came out. She knew she shouldn’t have these feelings for her ex-girlfriend but she couldn’t help it. It didn’t matter how hard Josie tried to get over Penelope, the raven-haired girl still had her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like a flashback about Lizzie was important since that is a big part of their problems in the show. 
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far <3
> 
> Thank you all for such nice comments! x
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @peneIopeizzy :)


	14. The Choice

Josie could barely get any sleep last night. The conversation with Penelope kept appearing in her head. They had a moment. Like a real moment. This was the first time since Penelope came back that Josie felt like what she did when they were dating. But on that note, she had a current girlfriend. Who she adored and really liked. She couldn’t hurt her.

Josie was sitting in one of her witch classes. This class was compulsory for all witches to attend. Josie wished she could concentrate but all she could do is stare at Penelope. Penelope looked more beautiful than ever. And hearing her laugh. It was music to her ears. Josie was a few rows back but she could hear it so clearly. Lizzie was too busy focusing on the class to notice Josie was staring at her ex-girlfriend. Josie was interrupted by a text message.

**“Quit staring. I’m trying to concentrate.”**

Penelope turned around and gave Josie a smirk.

Josie felt a little off-guard that Penelope had noticed her staring. But the way Penelope smiled at her. She missed that.

**“I wasn’t staring.”**

Josie immediately texted back.

**“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jojo.”**

Penelope didn’t turn around this time.

**“You’re infuriating.”**

Josie needed to say something to deny she was in fact staring.

**“It’s what made you fall in love with me in the first place.”**

The bell rang and Penelope turned around to smile at Josie. Josie was speechless. She didn’t know what to say to that text message. Penelope walked by Josie but neither of them said a word.

**xxx**

Josie spent the whole day thinking about this text message. She knew she shouldn’t over analyse things but that’s what she did best. Josie hadn’t seen Penelope since that class but the girl confused the hell out of her. Josie truly never knew where she stood with her. She stepped into the bathroom and saw that exact girl right in front of her. Penelope was alone which meant they were alone.

“You’re staring again.” Penelope smiled.

“I wasn’t.” Josie rolled her eyes.

There were a few moments of silence until Josie broke the ice.

“Why did you send me that text?” Josie finally said.

“Was I wrong?” Penelope asked.

“That’s not the point.” Josie lost eye contact.

“What do you want, Josie?” Penelope finally turned around facing Josie.

“What do I want? I want you to admit we had a moment the other night.” Josie looked right into Penelope’s eyes.

“Did I ever deny it?” Penelope raised her eyebrow.

“No. Instead you pretend it never happened. You talk. You flirt. But in the end, I’m the one that keeps getting my heart broken. What do you lose?” Josie started to raise her voice.

“Because it’s easier than the alternative, Josie.” Penelope lost eye contact.

“Easier for you.” Josie sighed.

Penelope was lost for words. This seemed to happen quite often now.

“When you broke up with me. I missed you so much, Penelope. Like I couldn’t even breathe. But I felt like you never missed me.” Josie started to form tears.

“I missed you more than what I can even put into words, Josie.” Penelope started walking closer to Josie.

“Then why did you give up on us?” Josie looked at Penelope.

“I never did. I still haven’t.” Penelope was holding Josie’s hand.

Josie and Penelope were only inches away from each other, holding each other’s hands. It felt like old times. Everything felt natural when it came to Penelope. Like the way it was supposed to be.

“Do you remember the first time we ran into each other in the bathroom?” Josie smiled.

“Yeah. When you asked me to be your girlfriend.” Penelope smiled.

**xxx**

**July 04 2022**

Josie had kissed Penelope last night. More than once. But she hadn’t spoken to her today. She didn’t know how. Or what it meant. But things obviously changed between them. There was no denying that. Josie decided to step into the bathroom really quickly and found Penelope. She was standing in front of the mirror doing her makeup.

“You know you don’t need any of that.” Josie smiled.

“I want to look my best.” Penelope said still putting eyeliner on under her eyes.

“You’re perfect without it.” Josie moved closer to Penelope.

Penelope smiled and put down the makeup. They were standing side by side and were feeling a little awkward.

“So… you kissed me last night.” Josie finally turned around facing Penelope.

“From what I remember, you kissed me back.” Penelope smirked.

“And I would do it again. But what does it mean?” Josie looked a bit more serious.

“It means that I like you, Jo. Like a lot.” Penelope reached for Josie’s hand.

Josie took Penelope’s hand into hers and she got butterflies. Being around Penelope gave her this feeling.

“I can’t promise anything. It will probably take a long time for us to do this in public. But I like you, Penelope. I have for a very long time. So, on the chance that you feel the same way…” Josie tried to get all the words out.

Penelope didn’t say anything. She just smiled.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Josie smiled.

This got a chuckle out of Penelope.

Josie didn’t know what she was going to say but hearing her laugh always put a smile on her face.

“I will be your girlfriend, Jojo.” Penelope finally said.

Josie and Penelope smiled at each other for a few moments but it was time for them to go to class. Penelope headed for the door first but she turned around before she left.

“Josie?” Penelope asked.

Josie looked up and Penelope was smiling at her.

“I’ll wait for you. I will always wait for you.” Penelope softly said.

Josie smiled at Penelope until she turned around and left for class. She had no idea what the future would bring but as of right now she was happy.

**xxx**

**January 21 2026**

“Break up with Ella.” Penelope finally said.

“What?” Josie let go of Penelope’s hand.

“You want me to fight for you? Well here I am. Be with me. It’s not too late for us.” Penelope softly said.

Josie had no words. She was speechless. Yet again.

“I’m still in love with you and I know you feel the same.” Penelope was only inches away from Josie.

Josie could feel Penelope’s breath on her lips. That’s how close she was.

“Pen…” Josie whispered.

Penelope slowly leaned in to kiss Josie and Josie shouldn’t have let her. She knew it was wrong but as soon as those lips touched her own it was like all her thoughts went out the door. Like nothing else mattered. Josie kissed Penelope back but after some time she pulled away. With tears in her eyes.

“You still love me. Don’t you?” Penelope softly asked.

Josie paused. She didn’t know what to say.

“Take a chance, Josie. You kissed me back. I felt it. And that wasn’t like our kisses from a couple of months ago. You want this just as much as I do.” Penelope reached for Josie’s hand.

Josie flinched.

“You know I do, Penelope. I want you so much it kills me. But it doesn’t change the fact that you broke my heart.” Josie had tears in her eyes again.

Penelope took a few steps back and she couldn’t do it anymore.

“Josie, you can’t have it both ways. You have to choose.” Penelope started to tear up.

“I don’t know if I can choose.” Josie finally said.

“Then, I’ll choose for you.” Penelope headed for the door with tears streaming down her face.

“Penelope wait!” Josie yelled.

Penelope was already out the door and Josie was left alone crying. Penelope had left her again and Josie still hadn’t talked to her about what happened in the library. At this stage she wasn’t sure if she ever would. But this time felt different. She really thought she lost her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before you all get mad about this painful slowburn this had to happen. It's Josie's turn to fight for Penelope and over the next couple of chapters you will see if she will choose Penelope or not.
> 
> Josie has been very protective of her heart for a long time which is why she is having second thoughts but Penelope can't wait forever so things will be intense for sure.
> 
> I really hope you guys are liking this fic. I have over 500 kudos now and that's incredible thank you <3
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @luIusaria (yes i changed my user)


	15. Goodbye

After a week of thinking about it, Penelope had decided she would leave the school. It was too much being around Josie. All they did was cause each other pain and that was the last thing she wanted. She couldn’t ruin her life anymore and she knew that. She had decided in a week’s time she would leave the school and never look back. Hope had other plans though.

“Penelope, you can’t leave.” Hope said sitting next to Penelope.

“I need to go, Hope.” Penelope touched Hope’s arm.

“Who else am I going to make fun of?” Hope laughed.

Hope and Penelope had formed a great friendship over the last few months. It was one of the reasons why Penelope wanted to stay but she knew she couldn’t.

“I’ll miss you, Mikaelson.” Penelope smiled.

Hope sighed accepting defeat. She leaned over Penelope to give her the biggest hug and Penelope was already there with open arms. This was going to be the hardest thing about leaving, Penelope thought. Saying goodbye.

**xxx**

It had been an entire week since Josie talked to Penelope. She obviously wanted to give her space but she also needed to speak to her. They still hadn’t spoken about what happened in the library and Josie knowing the truth. They needed to have that conversation. Lizzie pulled Josie out of her thoughts.

“I never thought that the she-devil would be the one to save us.” Lizzie fake laughed.

“I did.” Josie sighed.

Lizzie gave Josie a sad smile. That’s all she had. She didn’t exactly know how to comfort her sister about Penelope.

“What are you going to do, Jo?” Lizzie looked at Josie.

“I have no idea, Liz.” Josie was looking down.

Lizzie nodded and wrapped her arms around Josie. Josie immediately took Lizzie’s comfort but for the first time she didn’t cry. She felt like there were no tears left to cry. She was just confused and she had no idea what to do next.

**xxx**

Josie was eating at the cafeteria. By herself since everyone else had classes. It was good though since it gave her time to think about everything. Not that it helped since she still had no idea what to do. To her surprise, Hope joined her.

“You usually use this time to wolf out.” Josie raised her eyebrows.

“This is more important.” Hope sadly smiled.

There were some moments where they just stared at each other. Josie was confused since what would Hope have to tell her? She thought everything was going right for the first time in her life.

“Is there something wrong?” Josie finally asked.

“Jo… She’s leaving.” Hope nodded.

Josie looked right into Hope’s eyes and she knew exactly who she was talking about. Tears started to form in her eyes and she was wrong, she did have tears left in her.

“Who’s leaving?” Josie asked, already knowing the answer.

“Penelope.” Hope finally said.

“Why?” Josie asked in a more serious tone.

“I think you know why.” Hope softly said.

Hope reached for Josie’s hand and Josie took her hand instantly.

“I’m sorry, Josie. I tried to get her to stay but it was no use. She’s leaving in a week.” Hope sighed.

Josie nodded, still holding Hope’s hand. She knew if anyone was going to get Penelope to stay it had to be her. She definitely knew now that no matter what it would cause she had to speak to Penelope. She had nothing to lose now.

**xxx**

**November 26 2022**

Josie and Penelope had been dating for a few months now and they were having the time of their lives. Everyone knew they were together and no one cared. They were free to be together and on top of that Josie had never been as happy as she was with Penelope. Her phone buzzed which pulled her out of her thoughts.

**“Our spot. 20 minutes. -Penelope.”**

As soon as Josie read the text, she had the biggest smile on her face. She never thought one person could be this happy but here she was. Josie instantly texted back her girlfriend.

**“I’ll be there. -Josie.”**

**xxx**

Penelope looked at her phone and immediately smiled when she saw the text that Josie sent her. She had prepared a picnic for their dinner and she was just excited to see her girlfriend. They had been on opposite schedules for the last couple of days with their classes so night time was the only time they really got to see each other.

Penelope was already at the spot trying to make it as romantic as possible. She used her magic to decorate it with as many rose petals she could, spreading them everywhere. She had placed a very large blanket in the middle as that’s exactly where they would be sitting. She put the picnic basket in the middle which was filled with pizza and chocolate covered strawberries. And as soon as she got comfortable, Josie had walked in.

Josie was so shocked but here was Penelope again, surprising her. Before she could even form words Penelope had already started kissing her and Josie had no problem kissing back.

“Well, you’re just full of surprises.” Josie smiled, caressing Penelope’s cheek.

Penelope grabbed both of Josie’s hands into her own and looked at her so lovingly that Josie had no idea what to do when she looked at her like that.

“Since we have been on opposite schedules I thought we could do something special?” Penelope smiled.

“Were you always this soft?” Josie laughed.

“Who are you calling soft, Saltzman?” Penelope tilted her head.

“Don’t worry, it’s a good thing.” Josie leaned in to kiss Penelope again.

Josie and Penelope had decided to sit down finally after being loved up in each other’s arms. Penelope showed Josie what was for dinner and that made Josie happy since chocolate covered strawberries were her favourite.

“I want to say something first.” Penelope was looking down feeling nervous.

“You can tell me anything.” Josie said, caressing Penelope’s knee.

“I have never felt like this before.” Penelope finally said.

“Happy?” Josie smiled.

“Yeah but it’s not just that.” Penelope started to look at Josie.

“Then what is it, babe?” Josie started to look concerned.

“You know I never had a good childhood. I never felt loved. My mother, she was incapable of loving me so I just went on with my life accepting that no one would care about me… that was until I met you.” Penelope had tears in her eyes.

“Pen…” Josie leaned in closer to wipe her tears away.

“So, I do all these “soft things” because I need you to know how much you mean to me.” Penelope looked up at Josie.

“Baby, I know. And you never have to worry because I’m not going anywhere.” Josie placed both her hands on Penelope’s cheeks, looking right into her eyes.

Penelope could see in Josie’s eyes that she meant every word and she instantly kissed her. This kiss was filled with a lot more passion than their earlier ones. It lasted for what seemed forever and Josie was the first one to pull away.

“Let’s get out of here.” Josie smiled.

Penelope nodded and after she had packed up the picnic basket, she realized there was something she needed to do.

“Wait. I want to do something first.” Penelope pulled Josie’s arm back.

Penelope had gone up to this pole and Josie seemed very confused. What would Penelope have to do with a pole? Josie could tell Penelope was using her magic for something and she didn’t have a clue what she was doing, so she walked toward her. Penelope had pulled away from the pole and Josie saw what Penelope had engraved on it.

**“J. S & P. P Forever.” **

Josie instantly smiled and looked right at Penelope. She was lost for words at first so instead Josie put her arms around Penelope’s neck which made Penelope place her arms around her waist. They stood there for a few moments.

“Forever, huh?” Josie smiled.

“I think so, yeah.” Penelope nodded.

“I love the sound of that.” Josie bopped her nose with Penelope’s nose which made them both laugh.

With that note, they walked hand in hand back to Penelope’s room. They spent the night together as happy as they could ever be. Their future was so bright with possibilities until it wasn’t.

**xxx**

**January 27 2026**

Penelope had pulled her thumb away from the pole that she had been caressing for the last ten minutes. That pole was definitely a reminder of a memory that she cherished so close to her heart. In that moment she thought Josie would be her forever and until today she always thought she would be but things sadly change. Penelope was interrupted before she could think about that memory any longer.

“Hey.” Josie softly said.

Penelope turned around and saw Josie standing there. She looked very nervous and that was to be expected since that day in the bathroom.

“Josie. Hey.” Penelope smiled.

Penelope sat down on one of the ledges which was a spot her and Josie used to sit at back in the day. Josie slowly joined her, trying not to push Penelope away. They sat next to each other for moments until Josie decided it was time to talk about the day in the library.

“Penelope. If I knew you didn’t leave because-” Josie started to say until she was cut off.

“Well now you know and you still can’t choose me. Can you?” Penelope smiled.

Josie had paused and this is what Penelope was counting on.

“That’s what I thought.” Penelope sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Josie asked demanding an answer.

“You were happy. I didn’t want to ruin that.” Penelope finally looking up at Josie.

“So, you’re really leaving?” Josie asked.

Penelope was taken back at Josie knowing she was leaving and then she realized Hope would have told her. Penelope slowly nodded her head.

“Unless you can give me a reason not to?” Penelope finally said.

Josie was not expecting that answer so all she could do was pause and before she could say anything Penelope smiled at her. Penelope stood up and started to walk to the other side of the roof. Josie knew she had to say something else otherwise things would end like this and she knew she couldn’t let that happen.

“I would rather fight with you for a hundred days than live another day without you. Don’t go.” Josie begged.

Penelope turned around and saw there were tears in Josie’s eyes. She was literally begging her to stay but Penelope knew in her heart she couldn’t. Too much had happened. But before she could think about that she had to be selfish one last time. She ran to Josie and wrapped her arms around her before she kissed her lips. Josie kissed her back instantly. Penelope had her hands on Josie’s face so she could control the kiss which lasted for several moments until Penelope started to pull away. They were both crying but Penelope was the one to wipe Josie’s tears first.

“What was that?” Josie asked.

“That was goodbye.” Penelope finally said.

“I don’t want you to go.” Josie was shaking her head.

But all Penelope could do was pull her in for a hug.

“I feel like we're always saying goodbye." Josie said through her tears.

"Maybe, in the future, if it's meant to be, we will be together. But right now, saying goodbye is all we have." Penelope softly said.

Penelope pulled away and noticed Josie was crying again but Penelope was as well. This was finally goodbye for them and they couldn’t contain the tears any longer.

“We had our forever, Josie. It might not have been long but it was beautiful.” Penelope touched Josie’s face lightly.

“I still-” Josie started to say.

“I know, Jo. I know.” Penelope nodded with tears.

Josie started to cry again. Penelope looked at Josie and was taking in this moment as it was going to be their last. She wiped away Josie’s tears and ended up holding her face in her hands.

“Promise me you’ll be happy. You have such an amazing life ahead of you. Let yourself be happy, Josie.” Penelope looked directly into Josie’s eyes.

“I can’t promise that. Not without you.” Josie started shaking her head.

“Yes, you can.” Penelope nodded.

Josie finally nodded and Penelope pulled her in for another hug which was definitely the last hug they would ever share.

“I love you, Jojo. I will always love you.” Penelope holding onto Josie even tighter.

After moments of holding each other Penelope finally pulled away to look at Josie one last time.

They had no words left so they looked at each other until Penelope decided to walk away. Josie didn’t stop her and instead she was standing alone in their spot and there was nothing she could do since she didn’t have the courage to choose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So will Josie be able to stop Penelope from leaving or will she leave for good? The next chapter is a deal breaker.
> 
> Just a reminder that they have to go through this pain to get to their happy ending.
> 
> Hope you guys are still liking this fic even if it's angsty as hell :p
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @luIusaria <3


	16. It's Always Been You

**“Unless you can give me a reason not to.”**

Josie kept repeating those words Penelope said to her a week ago.

Today was the day that Penelope would leave the school and all she could think about was her. All Josie had to do was choose Penelope and she would stay but her feelings were so complicated. As much as she wants to choose Penelope, she can’t help the fact that she wants to be with Ella too.

“She’s leaving today.” Lizzie pulled Josie out of her thoughts.

“I know.” Josie nodded.

“And you’re okay with that?” Lizzie looked more serious.

“No. But there’s nothing I can do. She wants me to choose her and I don’t know if I can.” Josie finally said.

“You love her?” Lizzie asked.

There was a moment of silence because Lizzie had never been this understanding before let alone about Penelope Park.

“More than anything.” Josie looked at Lizzie.

“Then what else is there?” Lizzie smiled at Josie.

“It’s not that easy, Liz.” Josie sighed.

“Okay think about this. Thirty, forty, fifty years in the future. You are happy. You have children, even grandchildren. It’s the best future you could ever imagine. And you can only choose one person to be next to you. Who is it?” Lizzie asked.

Josie paused as she had never been able to think about her future like that before. They were always dealing with the merge but now she was actually able to think about it. But before she knew it a word came out of her mouth.

“Penelope.” Josie said without realizing it.

“It seems to me that you already know, Josie.” Lizzie reached out to hold Josie’s hand.

Josie held Lizzie’s hand and nodded knowing that no matter what, Penelope was always going to be the girl she wanted to be with. Even with all the pain that it included, this girl had never left her heart and she never would.

**xxx**

Penelope was saying her last goodbyes as she was leaving the school today. The next person on her list was Caroline. This was going to be extremely hard considering everything involved but she knew she had to say goodbye as this woman did so much for her. Caroline motioned Penelope to sit down in her office.

“So, you’re all set?” Caroline asked Penelope.

“I am… how is she?” Penelope looked up at Caroline.

“As good as she can be.” Caroline sadly smiled.

“Caroline… I wanted to thank you.” Penelope started to say.

“For what?” Caroline looked confused.

“For taking me in like I was your own. You know, I never had a good mother and even though I hurt your daughter you still gave me so much love and respect. Definitely more than I ever deserved.” Penelope started to tear up.

“Honey. You’re always welcome here.” Caroline smiled.

Caroline stood up and pulled Penelope in for a hug. They embraced each other for a few moments until Penelope pulled away and smiled at Caroline. Penelope headed towards the witch halls as Lizzie Saltzman was the next one on her list.

**xxx**

Josie had walked to Ella’s bedroom and she was scared. She knew what she had to do but the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Ella. Ella saw Josie and gave her a smile. Josie smiled instantly sitting on her bed right next to her. There were a few moments until one of them talked and to Josie’s surprise it was Ella that talked first.

“It’s over, isn’t it?” Ella looked up at Josie.

Josie paused because she wasn’t expecting Ella to take the words out of her mouth straight away.

“Jo. You never looked at me the way you looked at her.” Ella nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Josie finally said.

“Why is it always her?” Ella asked.

“It’s always been her.” Josie feeling guilty as soon as she said it.

Ella looked at Josie and nodded. That’s what Josie loved about Ella. She was always so understanding even if her heart was broken.

“But I want you to know that when I said I chose you… I did. That wasn’t a lie. I wanted to be with you then but something has changed. I can’t explain it. I’m sorry-” Josie tried to get it all out until she was cut off.

“Josie, it’s okay. Go get her.” Ella smiled.

Josie nodded and she kissed Ella’s cheek. Before Josie left the room, she turned around to look at Ella and she was already smiling at her. It made Josie smile again, before leaving to go find Penelope.

**xxx**

It was in the afternoon and Penelope was collecting her things which fit into a suitcase. Luckily, with magic she was able to fit everything into one suitcase. It was the best thing about being a witch. Penelope was getting ready to leave but then she realized Hope was holding onto something. The photos that were in her drawer.

“You’re not taking these?” Hope asked.

“Give them to Josie. They were hers in the first place.” Penelope sighed.

“You sure you want to do this? You could always change your mind.” Hope tried one last time to get Penelope to stay.

“I’m sure. Although you’re making it pretty hard.” Penelope laughed.

“I’m really going to miss you, Penelope.” Hope finally said.

“Me too, Mikaelson.” Penelope nodded.

Penelope pulled Hope in for a hug thinking about the time they’ve spent together. It had been rough of course but in the midst of it all, Hope was always by her side and she was so thankful. Penelope started to pull away and placed her hands on Hope’s shoulders saying one last thing.

“Look after her for me, yeah?” Penelope looked at Hope a little more serious.

“Always.” Hope smiled.

Penelope held Hope’s hand and smiled at her one last time before she turned away to walk out the door. She was on her way out of the Salvatore School and even though it broke her heart to leave she knew it would be for the best.

**xxx**

Josie had run as quickly as she could to Hope’s room looking for Penelope and she didn’t even knock on the door. She ran straight in and realized that the person she was looking for wasn’t there anymore.

“She just left.” Hope finally said.

Josie started to form tears in her eyes because it was too late. She waited too long and this is what she gets for it.

“She wanted you to have these.” Hope gave Josie the photos.

Josie looked at the photos and tears started to fall from her eyes. All the memories started flooding back and she didn’t think it was possible but she was even more heartbroken than she was before Penelope came back.

“Jo. She only left minutes ago. Maybe you can still catch her. If that’s what you want.” Hope touched Josie’s arm trying to reassure her.

Josie looked up at Hope and she nodded. This would be Josie’s only chance and she had no more time to waste. Josie mouthed a “thank you” to Hope but she was insisting her to go already. Plus, she had gotten a text from Landon. Josie smiled at Hope before she started to run after Penelope.

**xxx**

Josie ran as fast as she could and she could see that Penelope was about to step right out of the Salvatore School but not before Josie could say something first.

“So, you were just going to leave us behind?” Josie raised her voice.

Penelope tensed up at the sound of that voice. She damn well knew who it was but she also wasn’t ready to have this conversation again. Penelope turned around slowly and there Josie was, holding the photos she gave Hope.

“Josie. I have to go.” Penelope sighed.

“I just ran all the way down the school to get here so if I want to talk, I’m going to talk.” Josie insisted.

“What possibly could you have to say? Don’t you think we’ve talked enough?” Penelope looked intensely at Josie.

“I love you.” Josie let out a breath.

Penelope stood there sighing. She knew that Josie loved her but she didn’t know if love was enough anymore.

“And I know that you love me.” Josie looked right at Penelope.

“Please stop. Don’t make it harder than it has to be.” Penelope sighed.

Before Penelope knew it, Josie was walking towards her, quite quickly, and all Penelope could do was catch her in her arms while their lips touched. It didn’t matter what Penelope thought because as soon as she was kissing Josie again everything went away. All the worry, all the pain. It disappeared. Being with Josie was so natural and all her thoughts went away. Penelope was the first one to pull away, knowing this would only cause them pain in the future.

“Josie. What are you doing?” Penelope looked confused.

“It’s you.” Josie finally said.

Penelope paused being more confused than ever.

“It’s always been you.” Josie smiled.

Penelope couldn’t believe what Josie was saying and the only thing she could form was a smile.

“What are you saying?” Penelope asked.

“Don’t you think we’ve been without each other long enough? Because Penelope Park, I meant what I said. I don’t want to live another day without you.” Josie looked right into Penelope’s eyes.

“You’re serious?” Penelope smiled.

“Don’t leave me. Not again.” Josie almost begged.

Josie was looking at Penelope waiting for her to respond but she didn’t respond. Instead she picked her up and spun her around which made Josie laugh in happiness. They were both giggling and Penelope put Josie down so she could kiss her again. They both smiled into the kiss and for the first time in a long time they were happy. Penelope started to pull away so she could say one thing.

“I’m not leaving you, Jojo. Not now. Not ever.” Penelope caressed Josie’s cheek.

Josie smiled looking right into Penelope’s eyes and she saw so much love that she knew she felt. To say this moment was worth the wait was an understatement. She had waited so long to be back in Penelope’s arms again and she thought nothing could ruin it.

Until she heard something outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope the slowburn was worth the wait :P
> 
> Because we all deserved to see Josie finally fight for Penelope.
> 
> We're definitely getting closer to the end but don't worry there's still a few chapters left.
> 
> I saw I reached over 600 kudos. Incredible :') Thank you guys so much!
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @luIusaria <3


	17. Hero

Josie knew she had heard something outside but she decided to ignore it as nothing would ruin this beautiful moment. Although, Penelope had heard the exact same thing.

“Jo, did you hear that?” Penelope asked Josie, pulling on her hand.

“Yeah, but do we really have to be the heroes this time?” Josie chuckled.

“Come on. You were born to be a hero. Let’s go.” Penelope smiled.

“Fine.” Josie rolled her eyes at Penelope.

Penelope shook it off by laughing. They were holding hands when they reached the doors of the Salvatore School and to their surprise, there were people they knew very well outside. Before Penelope and Josie knew it, Hope and Landon were yelling at them to go back inside but it was too late. There were about 12 vampires surrounding them and they had noticed Josie and Penelope straight away.

“Oh, so these are your friends?” One of the vampires smiled.

“Leave them out of it.” Hope raised her voice.

“Too late for that, honey.” The vampire smiled.

Josie and Penelope were forced to let go of each other as the vampires quickly ran to their side and pointed guns right in their faces. Josie could not believe they were in another situation with a gun pointed at her face. This is going to be never-ending.

“Pointing guns at children? That’s a little low isn’t it?” Penelope smiled.

“Oh, you have no idea what I’m capable of.” One of the vampires moved a little closer to Penelope.

“Give me your best shot.” Penelope demanded.

“Penelope don’t!” Josie yelled.

Penelope looked right at Josie and saw how scared she was and decided to let it go, so she nodded at the vampire. Josie and Penelope were thrown in the middle with the vampires surrounding them but luckily, they were still standing next to each other.

“So, what did you losers do to piss this many vampires off?” Penelope mumbled.

“It’s good to see you too.” Hope smirked.

Penelope just rolled her eyes even though she was happy to see Hope. That happiness started to fade when she looked at Josie. Josie was looking down and Penelope could feel how scared she was with the touch of her hand. She leaned a little closer to her so Josie was able to hear her whispers.

“What are you thinking about?” Penelope asked.

“How we’re going to die.” Josie mumbled.

Penelope paused. She knew that Josie got scared in moments like this when she was one to brush them off.

“Think of a happy memory.” Penelope whispered.

“Penelope. What is that going to do?” Josie looked up at Penelope, looking into her eyes.

“Do it for me. Please.” Penelope looked at Josie almost begging her.

Josie sighed but eventually she nodded at Penelope. That put a smile on Penelope’s face and they continued to stand next to each other, feeling the touch of their hands. Josie started to think of a happy memory and one with Penelope, instantly came to mind.

**xxx**

**July 10 2022**

Josie and Penelope had been dating for only a week and it had been the most amazing week Josie had ever had. Obviously, none of these moments could happen in the public eye but even with hiding, Josie was the happiest she has been. Well as happy as a 14-year-old could be. Josie was standing outside of the school in one of the secret spots she knew she could be alone. When everyone else had class, this was her time to finally have some space. Josie was standing, minding her own business until she felt arms wrap around her waist and someone’s lips were touching her neck. Josie instantly smiled.

“You’re late.” Josie smiled.

“This could be anyone. Should I be offended that you would react to anyone kissing you like that?” Penelope started to spin Josie around, with the biggest smirk on her face.

“Believe me. I’d know if it was someone else.” Josie chuckled.

“How?” Penelope had the biggest grin on her face.

Josie lifted Penelope’s chin with her fingers and kissed her lips lightly.

“Don’t you think I know how these lips feel by now?” Josie said in between kisses.

Penelope shook her head with laughter. She knew Josie had already done an invisibility spell as it would be bad if people found out but she was totally okay with that. Penelope was happy with Josie taking all the time she needed. Penelope interlocked her hands with Josie’s and she just held them for a few moments.

“So… I want to take you somewhere.” Penelope looked at Josie, smiling.

“Like… a date?” Josie grinned.

“Not like a date. A date.” Penelope said with a more serious tone.

“Penelope. I know your heart is in the right place but you do realize we can’t ever be like this… in public?” Josie’s expression changed.

Penelope noticed how sad Josie looked and lifted her chin up with her fingers so she was looking right at her.

“Can’t we just have a good time? There is nothing wrong with two best friends having dinner is there?” Penelope smiled.

“I guess.” Josie sighed.

“It’s going to be amazing, Jo. Just you wait.” Penelope kissed Josie’s hand.

“I could never say no to you.” Josie chuckled lightly.

“Of course not.” Penelope touched Josie’s face softly.

“So… I’ll see you tonight.” Penelope letting go of Josie’s hand, skipping away.

“Pen! You didn’t tell me where we’re going!” Josie yelled after her.

“It’s a surprise, Jojo!” Penelope yelled back without turning around.

All Josie could do was laugh while she watched Penelope skip away. She hated that they couldn’t be together when her sister could kiss anyone and it wouldn’t be a big deal. It sucked that this is what things were like for her but maybe Penelope was right. Maybe they would have a good time considering the circumstances.

**xxx**

**February 03 2026**

Josie had opened her eyes and suddenly she felt okay. Obviously, it was a bit scary but she wasn’t terrified anymore. Penelope was standing next to her focusing on the other vampires and Josie immediately interlocked her hands with hers. Penelope looked right at Josie.

“How did you know it would work?” Josie whispered.

“Because I know you.” Penelope quietly said.

Josie held on Penelope’s hand even tighter. This put a huge smile on both their faces.

“So, what did you think about?” Penelope smiled.

“You.” Josie looked at Penelope’s eyes.

“Oh really?” Penelope tried to look shocked.

“Our first date, actually.” Josie smiled to herself.

“That was a good day.” Penelope finally said.

Penelope looked at Josie and for some reason she looked concerned. Something was bothering her.

“What’s the matter?” Penelope asked.

“It’s nothing.” Josie softly said.

“Come on.” Penelope looked at Josie.

“It’s just… I’ve always wanted to know something.” Josie finally shared eye contact with Penelope.

Penelope tilted her head to Josie demanding her to tell her what’s the matter.

“Penelope. You’re the most beautiful girl in the school. You could have had anyone. But you chose to be with me even when we had to hide… Why?” Josie finally said.

“Vampires are trying to kill us and you’re seriously asking me this now?” Penelope was a bit taken back by Josie’s question.

“I told you. It was silly.” Josie looked away from Penelope.

Penelope immediately noticed that this was concerning Josie more than she initially thought. She pulled her hand back so Josie was now looking right at Penelope.

“I chose you because it didn’t matter to me if we had to hide. As long as I got to be with you, I was happy.” Penelope held onto Josie’s hand even tighter.

Josie was looking at Penelope and saw the girl smiling at her.

“You mean that?” Josie asked.

“Josie. You were worth everything. Don’t you know that by now?” Penelope said with a more serious tone.

All Josie could do was smile at Penelope.

“But before we talk more about that can we get out of this situation first?” Penelope laughed.

Josie nodded and decided to move to Hope as siphoning their magic together would be the best way to get out of this situation.

“Hope.” Josie said loud enough just so Hope could hear her.

“Do you have a plan?” Josie asked.

“Maybe. As long as you’re up to using your magic.” Hope quietly said.

Josie nodded and Hope repeated the plan to her. It was a decent plan and it definitely could work. Every time they have used their magic together it’s been really powerful and even though they are unmatched their power alone should be enough to get out of the situation.

Hope and Josie were repeating some spell enchantments which gave enough time for Landon to get away and for Penelope to strike some magic at the remaining vampires. The power of Hope and Josie hit the vampires quite hard and they all started to leave. Except for one.

“That’s what you get for messing with a tribrid!” Josie yelled.

Hope shook her head and laughed it off. Josie was laughing too. Penelope and Landon had big smiles and were making it back over to them. Penelope started to hear something from a mile away and then she realized it was one of the vampires. He had a wooden stake and before she knew it, he was throwing it. Josie was his target.

“Jo! Look out!” Penelope yelled.

Before Josie realized what was actually happening Penelope had jumped in front of her. The vampire was nowhere to be found as Josie looked upwards. Penelope started to slowly turn around holding the stake that was still in her chest. Her hands were covered in blood and Josie had no words.

“No... No!” That was all Josie could get out in tears.

Penelope had tears falling down her face as she started to fall down to the ground. Josie had caught her in her arms and placed her down on the ground gently. Josie started to recollect her thoughts but nothing was working.

“Why! Why would you jump in front of me like that?” Josie cried.

“I guess, I wanted to be a hero for once.” Penelope struggled to say.

Josie kept shaking her head not believing what was happening in front of her.

“Penelope please. I just got you back.” Josie cried even more.

“Kiss me.” Penelope softly said.

Josie could see in Penelope’s eyes that she was begging her and as much as Josie wanted to talk, she knew she had to. She had to kiss Penelope. Josie slowly leaned down and kissed Penelope’s lips. She could feel Penelope kissing her back but only lightly. Josie started to pull away and saw a teary Penelope in front of her.

“I love you, Josie Saltzman.” Penelope finally said before closing her eyes.

Josie noticed Penelope started to close her eyes and all of a sudden, she was yelling.

“No! Baby, come on. Don’t leave me.” Josie started to shake Penelope but she wouldn’t open her eyes.

Josie couldn’t contain her tears any longer. It was like a waterfall coming out of her eyes. She looked up at Hope and she was in tears too. Along with Landon.

“Get Emma. Please.” Josie finally said to Hope.

Hope nodded and ran inside of the Salvatore School as fast as she could. Josie looked back at Penelope and held her body to her chest, still crying. She could feel light heartbeats but that was all.

From the best day in the world quickly turned into the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It couldn't be that easy right? xD
> 
> Please don't hate me lmao. But this was the only way I could figure out how to extend the fic more! And we want more chapters :P
> 
> Some pain is coming but don't worry. You will love the ending.
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @luIusaria <3


	18. The One

It had been a week since Penelope got stabbed and Josie hadn’t left her side not once. Penelope was lying in a glass coffin Snow White style but it wasn’t enclosed so Josie could still see her clearly. She was lying there so peacefully. The only thing is Penelope still hadn’t woken up.

Josie had noticed that Emma and Alaric were talking right outside and she decided to get up and ask Emma something that was concerning her.

“Is it supposed to take this long?” Josie asked Emma with a serious tone.

“There’s no time limit. She will wake up when she’s ready.” Emma sadly smiled.

Josie sighed and walked back into the room to sit next to Penelope. Emma looked at Alaric and slowly shook her head. Their hearts were breaking as they had no idea how to tell Josie that Penelope will probably never wake up.

Alaric was getting ready to walk into the room but was stopped by Caroline.

“She’ll hear it better coming from me.” Caroline nodded.

Alaric knew Caroline was right. Caroline spent a lot of time with Penelope and would understand this on a way better level than he would.

Caroline was walking slowly in the room and started to sit down next to Josie. Josie knew this would be an intervention of some sort as soon as she saw the smile on her mother’s face.

“How is she doing?” Caroline asked.

“She’s gonna wake up.” Josie immediately said.

“Josie… it’s been a week.” Caorline softly said.

“I don’t care. She has to wake up.” Josie started to get teary, still holding onto Penelope’s hand.

“I know how much you loved Penelope-” Caroline started to say until she was cut off.

“You’re talking like she’s dead. She’s still here.” Josie stood up in anger.

“Josie…” Caroline tried to salvage the situation in any way she could.

“No. She never gave up on me. I’m not giving up on her.” Josie couldn’t hide the tears any longer.

Caroline pulled Josie in for a hug and Josie started to bawl. This was the first time she had really cried since Penelope got stabbed. She had been strong. Penelope had wanted her to. But right now, she couldn’t. It was too much.

“I can’t lose her, Mum. She’s the one.” Josie said between in her tears.

“I know, sweetie.” Caroline held her daughter’s head towards her chest.

Caroline had stayed with Josie until she stopped crying, hugging her. She had offered Josie to get some fresh air but Josie couldn’t leave Penelope’s side.

**xxx**

**July 10 2022**

It was the night of Josie’s first date. She was kind of nervous even if it wasn’t an official date. She had thought about what to wear and as much as she wanted to dress up, she couldn’t. She couldn’t let anyone get the wrong idea about this “platonic” dinner. So, Josie decided to put some nice jeans and a pretty top on. This was casual enough. Penelope had told Josie to meet her outside as if she came to her door they would have to explain to Lizzie where they were going and that was something neither of them wanted to do.

Josie had made her way outside and saw Penelope standing right ahead. Penelope wasn’t looking at her as she was on her phone, waiting and Josie just wanted to take this moment in. Penelope was wearing casual clothes but at the same time the way she wore them weren’t casual. Penelope did this all the time. Even with school clothes. The way she wears them make it look way better than they actually were. Josie was always jealous of that. She looked beautiful none the less. Penelope finally looked up and saw Josie. A smile immediately went across her face.

“You’re so beautiful.” Penelope smiled.

“I could say the same thing about you.” Josie started to move closer.

“So, you’re ready?” Penelope looked at Josie.

“Where are you taking me?” Josie chuckled.

“I told you Jojo, it’s a surprise.” Penelope laughed.

**xxx**

Penelope and Josie had to catch an uber to dinner as neither of them were old enough to drive. Also, Josie was wondering how Penelope got the money in the first place for all of this.

“Pen. How are you paying for all of this?” Josie looked at Penelope.

“I have my way.” Penelope smiled.

“That’s very vague.” Josie raised her eyebrow.

“My family have money.” Penelope finally said.

“You never told me that.” Josie looked confused.

“I didn’t want you to know.” Penelope looked down.

“Why?” Josie holding onto Penelope’s hand.

“Because I wanted you to like me for me and not for my family.” Penelope looked up at Josie.

“I would have liked you no matter what.” Josie reassuringly smiled.

This made Penelope smile. They held hands for the rest of the car ride to wherever Penelope had planned for dinner.

**xxx**

Josie and Penelope had walked into a restaurant… A very fancy restaurant Josie thought. There were some rich kids from school that Josie could see but she definitely felt out of place with the clothes she was wearing.

“What do you think?” Penelope asked as she started to sit down at their table.

“I think I am very under-dressed.” Josie started to blush.

“You look beautiful.” Penelope smiled.

Josie looked up at Penelope and all she could do was smile. This was honestly the nicest thing someone had done for her. Josie was looking at the menu and all of a sudden, she realized it was filled with Italian food.

“An Italian restaurant, huh?” Josie chuckled.

“Well it is your favourite, isn’t it?” Penelope cheekily smiled.

“You really know me.” Josie softly said.

“You know I do.” Penelope whispered.

“God. I wish I could hold your hand right now.” Josie sighed.

“Maybe you can.” Penelope moved her hand closer to Josie’s.

Josie was a little confused but then she realized Penelope was saying some chants under her breath. She had no idea what spell it was but when her hand interlocked with Penelope’s no one cared. No one was even looking in their direction. Penelope must have done a spell so no one would see them holding hands and Josie just looked up at Penelope and her eyes teared up with happiness. Nothing could have made her happier than in that moment.

**xxx**

**February 10 2026**

“So, you know that memory of our first date?” Josie softly said.

Josie was still by Penelope’s side, waiting for her to wake up. She didn’t know what else to do so talking to her was all she could do at this point.

“I was thinking more about it. Back then, all I cared about was that I couldn’t hold your hand. So, baby please, hold mine.” Josie started to tear up, holding onto Penelope’s hand even tighter.

“You literally said we would talk more about this if we got out of that situation and we did. Don’t break your promise.” Josie looked at Penelope.

Josie was looking at Penelope and still nothing. Literally she would be so happy with a snarky comment or anything. But nothing. Penelope didn’t react at all. It broke Josie’s heart into a thousand pieces.

“I’m so mad at you, Penelope.” Josie’s tears couldn’t be contained.

“Why did you jump in front of me? You said you wanted to be a hero but don’t you get it? You’ve always been my hero. I can’t do this without you.” Josie started crying, putting her head into her hands.

Looking at Penelope one more time, Josie realized she needed air. She needed to get out of there otherwise she would never be able to stop crying.

**xxx**

Josie was walking down the halls of the school and she felt a lot of looks coming from people that she didn’t even know. Looks of pity. Definitely. Without realizing it, Josie had looked up and she was at Penelope’s room. Josie honestly didn’t even plan to walk down the witch halls but somehow, she made it there. And as much as she tried, she couldn’t walk away. Hope was probably in there but Josie took her chances.

Josie walked inside and their room was very clean. Probably because Penelope was about to leave so all she could see was Hope’s things. Until she saw Penelope’s suitcase. Someone must have brought it back to the room after the incident. Josie knew in her heart that she shouldn’t open the suitcase but she did it anyway. Maybe something was in there that she needed. Instead it just caused her more heartbreak.

Josie had opened the suitcase and it was mainly filled with Penelope’s clothes. She had amazing taste. But then Josie saw the scarf. She picked it up and smelled it… It smelled just like Penelope and Josie couldn’t help but form tears in her eyes. It was all coming to her now. Josie tried her hardest not to cry but that all stopped when she found the bracelet and ring. She picked up both and slowly sat down on Penelope’s bed. Josie read what was engraved on the bracelet again and started to cry. She couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Josie was still sobbing but to her surprise Hope had opened the door. Josie looked up with tears all over her face and Hope noticed immediately. Hope rushed to Josie’s side and gave her the biggest hug she could. This only made Josie cry even more.

“Josie… I’m so sorry.” Hope tried to say.

“I tried to be strong, Hope but I can’t.” Josie started to pull away slowly.

“You’re the strongest person I know.” Hope wiped Josie’s tears away.

Josie had slowly nodded trying to put a little smile on her face. But her heart hurt just as much. Nothing was going to change that.

“What if she doesn’t wake up?” Josie was looking right into Hope’s eyes.

“She will.” Hope tried to reassure Josie.

“How can you be so sure?” Josie asked.

“Because there’s one thing I know about Penelope Park. She will fight her hardest to make her way back to you.” Hope smiled.

“I don’t know, Hope. What if I have really lost her this time?” Josie started to tear up again.

“Then I will be here, no matter what.” Hope held onto Josie’s hand.

Josie nodded again and this time she was the one to pull Hope in for a hug. Hope was probably the only person that cared about Penelope as much as she did and she was just so thankful for her and her friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn't too painful. 
> 
> But at least for once you will see how much Josie loves Penelope. Because in the show we always saw Penelope's love for Josie. I thought it would be nice to write it from her pov for once.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments <3
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @luIusaria x


	19. Come Back To Me

Josie had gotten a good sleep in her bed for the first time in a week and she admitted she needed it. Even if all she could think about was Penelope, it was nice to get a good sleep for a change. To Josie’s surprise, Lizzie was sitting right in front of her.

“Hey, Jo.” Lizzie softly smiled.

“I thought you were avoiding me.” Josie shrugged.

“I knew you needed space and our conversations about Penelope haven’t always helped.” Lizzie sighed.

“Speaking of… I need to get back to her.” Josie started to stand up.

“Wait.” Lizzie grabbed Josie’s arm.

“She gave me something.” Lizzie was looking right into Josie’s eyes.

“Penelope?” Josie’s attention went straight to Lizzie.

“Yeah it was before she was about to leave. I didn’t want to burden you with it since you have been by her side but I thought you deserved to have it.” Lizzie opened her drawer.

It was a letter. What was with Penelope and letters? Lizzie handed Josie the letter before leaving their room as she knew Josie would need space. Before Josie could be mad about Lizzie keeping this from her all she could do is open the letter immediately. She needed to read it.

_Jojo._

_We haven’t spoken in a week and that’s understandable. Our goodbye was painful enough but I don’t know. I feel like I couldn’t get everything out. I love you more than what I can even put into words. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. I didn’t think it could be possible. But we have gone through enough heartbreak to last a lifetime and we are only at the beginning of our lives. You deserve to have that full life with someone. You deserve everything, Josie. Which is why I have to leave this time. I have hurt you too much. Which is why I didn’t want you to know that I helped Caroline find a cure. It would only make this harder. Yes, I was selfish for coming back. Thinking I still deserved you. But when you love someone as much as I love you it’s incredibly hard to give up on the chance of a full life with you. Instead you would probably only have a half one and you deserve better than that. So, I’m going to do the right thing. Because of you. You have made me want to do the right thing. I don’t know what else to say other than I’m sorry. There are so many things I am sorry for but breaking your heart more than once is definitely the top one. You have to know I never wanted to do that. There was just no other way. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to my miserable life and you will always be a part of me. No matter where this life takes us, I will remember everything you taught me and all the love you gave me. I will remember it all, Josie._

_I love you._

_Penelope._

Josie finished reading the letter and all she could do was sob. She honestly had nothing left except for tears. Penelope really wrote all of this and was going to leave again without saying it to her in person. Josie had to go to Penelope’s side again. She couldn’t leave her.

**xxx**

**September 23 2022**

Josie and Lizzie were arguing over Lizzie taking too long in the shower. They were only twelve but Lizzie used all of the hot water on a very cold day.

“You’re a witch, Josie. You can create hot water with a spell!” Lizzie argued.

“That isn’t the point!” Josie was fuming.

“Then what’s the point?” Lizzie sighed.

“The point is I shouldn’t have to.” Josie started to walk out of the room.

“Where are you going? You’re supposed to help me get ready for my date!” Lizzie yelled.

“Away from you! You can get ready yourself.” Josie closed the door on the way out.

Josie could hear Lizzie getting very agitated as she walked away but she was too angry to care. Walking around the school always helped her calm down. Especially when it came to her sister. Walks just helped and she didn’t know why. Josie had walked past the witches and vampires and then she saw some young werewolves playing football inside the hallway of the entrance of the school.

Josie wasn’t that good at it but she liked watching others play. Especially werewolves. It was so interesting when it came to them.

All of a sudden, she heard a loud noise coming from the entrance of the school. Josie looked in that direction and saw the prettiest girl she had ever seen. This girl had dropped her suitcase and all her clothes were lying on the ground. She heard laughs coming from the werewolves and the girl started to look embarrassed.

“You’re such jerks. Leave her alone.” Josie raised her voice.

“Come on Jo. It was funny.” Ethan laughed.

“No. You’re just a jerk.” Josie rolled her eyes.

Josie made her way over to this pretty girl to see if she could help her out. She started picking up some of her clothes and gave them to the girl. The girl started to look up and she still looked a bit embarrassed.

“Don’t worry. The same thing happened to me.” Josie smiled.

“Really?” The girl started to smile.

“Yeah. I was so excited to see my Mum at the airport and I ended up tripping down the stairs. With my clothes flying out of my suitcase. It was so embarrassing.” Josie laughed.

The girl had laughed with her and it was honestly the cutest laugh Josie had heard.

“I’m Josie.” Josie smiled, lifting her hand waiting for the girl to shake it.

“Penelope.” Penelope smiled, shaking Josie’s hand in return.

“Penelope. That’s a really pretty name.” Josie said.

“It’s really not.” Penelope laughed.

This put a smile on Josie’s face. She didn’t know what it was but she really loved Penelope’s laugh.

“So, are you a student here?” Josie asked.

“My first day. Can you believe?” Penelope shook her head, feeling embarrassed again.

“Well I can give you a tour? If you want.” Josie suggested.

“I would like that.” Penelope smiled.

**xxx**

Josie showed Penelope all the rooms where they had class and she found it very easy to talk to Penelope. Everything just came naturally. Josie also showed Penelope some of the outside locations. But then Josie had realized that Penelope was still carrying around her suitcase. She decided to show her where her room was so she didn’t have to carry it around any longer. To Josie’s surprise, Penelope’s room wasn’t that far form hers. Meaning she had to be a witch.

“You’re a witch?” Josie asked.

“Is that a bad thing?” Penelope smiled.

“Definitely not.” Josie laughed.

Penelope was about to walk into her room but Josie stopped her.

“So, since you’re a witch I guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other.” Josie said.

Penelope had turned around and just smiled at Josie.

“Thank you for today, Josie. You really know how to make a girl feel welcome.” Penelope continued to smile.

“I’ll see you later, then.” Josie smiled.

“I’ll see you later, Jojo.” Penelope grinned before walking into her room.

Josie smiled at the sound of that nickname. No one had ever called her that before but she loved the sound of it. Josie knew this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship and she couldn’t wait to see Penelope again.

**xxx**

**February 11 2026**

Josie had walked into the room where Penelope was and she was angry with Penelope. Really angry.

“Emma said you can hear me so I pray to god that you can hear how angry I am.” Josie’s anger started to get worse.

“How dare you give me another letter before you leave! These are things you should tell me in person but you couldn’t do that could you?” Josie started to tear up again.

“You said you would remember us but that’s not good enough for me!” Josie yelled at Penelope knowing she wouldn’t respond.

Josie started to sit down next to Penelope’s bed side, grabbing her hand.

“Come back to me, baby.” Josie started to cry, letting all her tears out.

“I don’t care alright. I don’t want a full life with anyone else. I want you and I will always want you. But you need to wake up.” Josie held onto Penelope’s hand even tighter.

Josie still wasn’t getting any response from Penelope.

“You know I was thinking about the first day we met. You know when you stumbled into the Salvatore School with your suitcase. And I think I have loved you since then. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life and that laugh. There is no sound that can make me smile like your laugh does. I would kill to hear your laugh right now. I honestly had no idea what love was, especially back then. But something changed the day I met you and something changed the day I lost you. All the heartbreak would have been worth it as long as I got you in the end. So, you have to come back to me. Please.” Josie tried anything to get Penelope to wake up.

But the moment Josie looked at Penelope she realized that wasn’t going to happen and she just sobbed. She cried into her hands having no idea what she was going to do next.

“I love you, Penelope Park.” Josie said between her tears, not looking up.

“I love you too, Jojo.” Penelope softly said.

Josie looked up immediately and saw that Penelope was starting to open her eyes.

“Oh my god.” Josie stood up, grabbing Penelope’s face.

Josie was literally left speechless and Penelope was smiling right at her.

“You came back.” Josie started tearing up again.

Penelope lifted her hand and wiped Josie’s tears. Even if it caused her pain to do it.

“I'll always come back to you.” Penelope smiled.

All Josie could do was kiss Penelope. This kiss was full of so much longing and passion that Penelope was not expecting. She didn’t complain though. Josie was so relieved that Penelope was back and she definitely showed her how much. Josie pulled away from Penelope slowly and she saw Penelope was smiling at her.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed that smile.” Josie finally said.

“I promise, you will be seeing a lot more of it.” Penelope chuckled.

For the first time all week Josie had laughed. She was genuinely happy and maybe all of this was worth it, to get to this moment here with Penelope. Josie leaned in but instead of kissing, their foreheads touched. They stayed like this for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter xD
> 
> So there are only going to be two more chapters. We are so close to the end now and I'm kinda sad because I loved writing this fic so much!
> 
> I really do hope you guys enjoy the remaining of this fic. Thank you all for the great comments <3
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @luIusaria x


	20. Arms

It had been a couple of days since Penelope woke up and she was finally starting to feel like herself again. It took some days to recover but she was definitely back to normal. Penelope was lying in bed with her eyes closed but she could feel someone looking at her.

“You’re staring.” Penelope smiled still with her eyes closed.

“I’m not.” Josie laughed.

Penelope opened one of her eyes and saw Josie was in fact staring at her and it just made her laugh.

“You sure about that?” Penelope raised her eyebrow.

“If you think I’m ever letting you out of my sight again, you’re crazy.” Josie leaned in closer.

“Oh really?” Penelope cheekily smiled.

Penelope instantly noticed that Josie’s smile dropped and her mood changed. There was something wrong. Penelope lifted Josie’s hand to her chest where her heart was.

“You feel that?” Penelope looked at Josie with a more serious tone.

Josie finally nodded still not giving Penelope any eye contact.

“It’s beating. I’m okay, Josie.” Penelope tried to reassure Josie.

But it didn’t work. Josie turned away from Penelope, sitting on the edge of the bed. This made Penelope sit up too but giving Josie her space.

“I was so scared, Penelope.” Josie mumbled.

“I know-” Penelope started to say until she was cut off.

“No, you don’t know!” Josie turned around.

Penelope was shocked at Josie yelling but she knew she needed to get this out. It was obviously hurting her a lot more than she initially thought.

“You have no idea what it was like sitting by your side every day waiting for you to wake up. Not knowing if you ever would. And it’s your fault.” Josie was looking at Penelope.

“My fault? How is it my fault?” Penelope looked stunned.

“Because you made me love you!” Josie started to tear up.

Penelope immediately went to Josie’s side and wiped her tears away. To her surprise, Josie let her. Penelope softly placed her hands on Josie’s face so she was looking right into her eyes.

“Baby, I’m here. I’m right here.” Penelope kept looking into Josie’s eyes.

Josie still wasn’t saying anything.

“I’m never going to leave you again.” Penelope said in a more serious tone.

“You promise?” Josie finally said something.

“I promise.” Penelope put Josie’s hair behind her ear.

Josie nodded and Penelope could see in her eyes that she knew she meant what she said.

“Come here.” Penelope grabbed Josie’s hands.

Penelope pulled Josie back into bed and they held each other for a few moments.

“I love you.” Penelope finally said.

“I love you.” Josie smiled.

Penelope smiled at Josie and it genuinely felt like the start of their new lives together. They knew they had to get out of bed eventually but at that moment neither of them wanted to.

**xxx**

After falling back to sleep Penelope woke up and had realized Josie wasn’t by her side anymore. She was a little disappointed Josie left without saying goodbye but then she noticed there was a note on her dressing table.

_I’m sorry I didn’t wake you but you looked so peaceful. Mum needed help with a witchy thing but I will be back before dinner. I miss you already._

_Josie._

A smile immediately went across Penelope’s face. She dreamed of being back like this with Josie but it felt surreal that it was actually happening. So much time has passed but it just goes to show that it was worth it. Penelope knew she had to speak to Lizzie though so she got dressed and went straight to her room.

**xxx**

Penelope had knocked on Lizzie’s door and she heard the blonde’s voice clearly.

“Come in!” Lizzie yelled.

Penelope slowly opened the door and noticed Lizzie’s face change when she saw who was at the door.

“Oh. Josie’s not here.” Lizzie looked away.

“I know. I actually came to see you.” Penelope smiled.

Lizzie titled her head as she was shocked. If it wasn’t for Josie, they definitely would have hated each other from the start and now so much has happened. They didn’t know how to have normal conversations with each other.

“So, you gave Josie my letter.” Penelope chuckled.

“I never planned to but then you almost died. Glad you didn’t.” Lizzie smirked.

“Is that your way of saying you care about me, Lizzie?” Penelope raised her eyebrow.

“I care about Josie.” Lizzie said more seriously.

“So do I.” Penelope nodded.

There was a moment of silence between the two girls. They stared at each other until Penelope decided to say something.

“I love Josie. And if things are going to work between us, we can’t hate each other.” Penelope finally said.

“I agree.” Lizzie nodded.

“I’ve spent so much time without her and I really need this to work. We don’t have to love each other but we have to be a part of each other’s lives. For Josie.” Penelope was begging.

“As long as you don’t break her heart again, I’m fine with it. Because she does love you and I want her to be happy.” Lizzie genuinely smiled.

Penelope gave Lizzie a real smile and she headed for the door. But Lizzie made her turn back.

“But Park, if you hurt Josie again, lighting your hair on fire will be the last thing you have to worry about.” Lizzie looked pretty serious.

“That was one time.” Penelope rolled her eyes.

Lizzie smirked and Penelope closed the door with a smile on her face.

For once there was a friendly banter between them. They were never going to be best friends but this was enough. And most of all it would make Josie happy. That’s all Penelope cared about.

**xxx**

**“Babe, I’m sorry. This is taking a lot longer than we thought. I’ll make it up to you though. Don’t wait up for me. I love you. -Josie.”**

Penelope sighed reading the text.

Penelope understood that not everything could be perfect all the time but she was still a little disappointed. She was feeling a little tired and decided to get some rest.

**xxx**

Josie was walking back to Penelope’s room and was feeling quite guilty about bailing on her. Nothing was officially planned but they only just got back together. She wanted to spend as much time with Penelope as she could and today that didn’t happen.

Josie opened the door and saw Penelope was asleep. Well, she had her eyes closed. Penelope looked so peaceful when she was sleeping that Josie decided she wasn’t going to wake her. Instead she climbed into the bed, lying next to her.

Penelope started to open her eyes and to Josie’s surprise she didn’t look happy.

“What are we doing, Jo?” Penelope sighed.

“I thought I would sleep next to my girlfriend.” Josie smiled.

“Is that what we are?” Penelope asked.

“Well, I hope so.” Josie softly said.

“We should get some sleep.” Penelope let out a breath.

Penelope started to turn away from Josie but Josie didn’t let her.

“No. If you want to talk about something, let’s talk.” Josie looked serious.

“You left without saying goodbye this morning. You said you would be back for dinner but that didn’t happen. It just feels like you don’t want to be here.” Penelope finally gave Josie eye contact.

“That’s not what happened.” Josie said.

“Maybe. But that’s what it felt like.” Penelope sighed.

Josie was staring at Penelope and could see in her eyes that she was broken.

“I’m scared, Penelope.” Josie softly said.

“Scared of what?” Penelope looked confused.

“Everything!” Josie started to tear up.

There was a pause. Penelope didn’t know how to react to that.

“The last time I gave my heart to someone. They left me.” Josie looked away.

“That’s not going to happen again. I told you. I’m not leaving. You have to trust me when I say that.” Penelope reached for Josie’s hand.

“I do trust you. It’s just hard.” Josie sighed.

“I love you, Josie. But I have to know. Do you want this? Do you want me?” Penelope asked with a serious tone.

“More than I have ever wanted anything.” Josie nodded.

“Then wrap your arms around me until we fall asleep.” Penelope smiled.

“You’re not mad anymore?” Josie asked.

“No. I’m the reason you’re scared but I’m also going to be the reason you’re not scared anymore. I’m fighting for you this time.” Penelope caressed Josie’s face.

This put a smile on Josie’s face. She didn’t think she could love Penelope even more but here she was proving her wrong. Penelope laid back into bed facing away from Josie. Josie realized it was time for them to sleep so she wrapped her arms around Penelope.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” Josie softly said.

“It’s okay. I sleep better when you’re beside me anyway.” Penelope smiled.

All Josie could do was smile and she lightly pressed her lips against Penelope’s neck. Penelope’s eyes were closed but Josie could feel how happy she was. They spent the rest of the night asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a couple who are honest and talks about their feelings :P
> 
> I hope you liked the Penelope and Lizzie scene. I definitely want something like that when she comes back on the show.
> 
> I can't believe there is only one chapter left. I hope it will be a good ending for you guys.
> 
> Thank you for the comments you can always contact me on twitter at @luIusaria <3


	21. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end :(

Josie was the first one to wake up. She had been thinking about something all morning. She wanted to plan something special for Penelope tonight. Josie stood up in front of the mirror and started to put her earrings in her ears. Before Josie could do anything else, she felt arms wrap around her waist. A smile went straight across her face.

“Do you really have to go?” Penelope kissed Josie’s neck.

“Pen…” Josie couldn’t stop smiling.

“Oh, you like that?” Penelope whispered in Josie’s ear.

“You’re the worst.” Josie laughed.

Penelope spun Josie around and both of them had the biggest smiles on their faces.

“I have something planned for later. So, keep tonight open.” Josie caressed Penelope’s face.

“What if I already have plans?” Penelope chuckled.

“That’s not even funny.” Josie glared.

“It’s a little funny.” Penelope giggled.

Josie shook her head with a smile on her face which made Penelope even happier. She honestly couldn’t believe how happy she was. Josie was leaving Penelope’s room but before she left, she turned around and smiled at Penelope.

“Don’t you dare be late.” Josie continued to smile.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Penelope smirked.

And on that note Josie had left Penelope’s room. Penelope had no idea what Josie had planned for tonight but getting to spend more time with Josie made her so happy.

**xxx**

Penelope had the whole day to do whatever she wanted. Caroline gave her a free week so she didn’t have to go to classes right away. She did want to go to the cafeteria though. Penelope wanted to start getting back to normal and this was a start.

Penelope eyed the cafeteria and she saw Landon sitting alone. Hope had class so it made sense. She decided to sit down across from him.

“I don’t have any free boos if that’s what you’re wondering.” Landon was confused Penelope was sitting with him.

“I got your get better soon card. Thanks.” Penelope smiled.

“Penelope Park saying thank you? Who are you and what have you done with her?” Landon chuckled.

“Don’t get cocky.” Penelope shook her head, still smiling.

“I’m glad you’re okay. You kinda saved our asses.” Landon said more seriously.

“Kinda?” Penelope raised her eyebrow.

They laughed in unison.

“So that night when we were drunk. Did you ever think we would both get the girl?” Landon smiled.

“I guess life works in mysterious ways.” Penelope said.

Landon and Penelope smiled at each other. Penelope never noticed Landon that much before but now that he’s with Hope she owed it to her to get to know him. Penelope spent the rest of lunch talking to Landon and they actually had more in common than she thought.

**xxx**

It was only a couple of hours left until Penelope had to meet Josie so she thought it would be time to make it back to her room. She spent the day catching up with everyone and talking about things she missed in the last week.

Penelope was on her way to her room and she saw Josie and Hope talking. Hope had given Josie something but Penelope couldn’t exactly see what it was. Josie realized Penelope was there and all Penelope could do was smile. Josie gave her the shortest smile ever and walked away. Which was extremely strange. Now Penelope thought there was something wrong. When Hope noticed Penelope she went straight into their room. It was very weird. Penelope entered the room and Hope didn’t even notice she entered. Unless she was pretending.

“What was that?” Penelope was confused.

“What?” Hope smiled.

“You know what. Why are you being weird?” Penelope had her arms crossed.

“I’m not being weird.” Hope laughed.

“You gave Josie something and she couldn’t leave fast enough. What did you give her?” Penelope demanded an answer.

“Believe it or not, Penelope but everything isn’t about you.” Hope smirked.

“There’s something going on here and I’m going to find out what it is.” Penelope looked right at Hope.

“It’s honestly nothing.” Hope tried to reassure Penelope.

All Penelope could do was glare at Hope.

“Anyway, shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date?” Hope tried to change the subject.

Penelope rolled her eyes at Hope. Whatever was going on she knew she wasn’t going to get it out of her and she had to ask Josie herself.

**xxx**

Josie was up in “their spot” making it as romantic as possible. This night had to be perfect. In the past Penelope was always the one doing the romantic gestures and Josie knew she had to do it this time. She lit candles everywhere and there were purple petals lying around on the floor. Purple was Penelope’s favourite colour. For dinner, Josie got Chinese. It was simple but it was also Penelope’s favourite. As soon as she finished making it perfect, Penelope walked in.

All the worry Penelope had, gone away as soon as she saw what Josie had planned for her.

“Jojo.” That was all Penelope could get out.

Josie stood up and made her way over to Penelope.

“Is it my birthday and I forgot or something?” Penelope smiled.

“I told you, I would make it up to you.” Josie kissed Penelope’s cheek.

“And I always thought I was the romantic one.” Penelope laughed.

“I can be romantic too.” Josie grabbed Penelope’s hand.

Josie pulled Penelope down to sit on the blanket where the Chinese food was. For a moment, Penelope had forgotten what was on her mind and she had dinner with her beautiful girlfriend.

“Josie. This is amazing but we need to talk.” Penelope was serious.

“What? Don’t you like it?” Josie’s mood changed.

“I love it. But you were acting weird with Hope before. What was that about?” Penelope insisted.

“Okay so hear me out.” Josie moved in a little closer to Penelope.

Penelope tilted her head.

“I know this is going to be hard for you but don’t say anything until I’m done okay?” Josie looked serious.

“Okay?” Penelope was confused.

Josie was on her knees in front of Penelope. Penelope could tell that Josie was very serious about something but she had no idea what. Josie leaned in and was holding both of Penelope’s hands with her own.

“So…” Josie smiled feeling a little nervous.

“Josie. What is it?” Penelope asked.

Josie looked at Penelope and then Penelope realized she had talked. She nodded and kept her mouth shut.

“This last week has given me a lot of time to think about what we’re doing here. Especially last night. I told you I was scared and that’s true. But not for the reasons you think. It’s not that I don’t love you. Because I do. Or that I can’t trust you. It’s because I was so scared of losing you. I almost did and it just made me realize how much time we’ve wasted. You say I can’t be happy with you but you’re wrong. I can’t be happy unless I’m with you. We have wasted so much time so why waste anymore? I love you and I have loved you since we locked eyes that first day. I know you’re not perfect and you think you never deserved me. You’re stubborn. You hate being told you’re wrong. You can be such a bitch sometimes. You’re selfish. But that only makes me love you even more. I belong with you and you belong with me. There’s no other way to put it. But you know this place, right here is where you kissed me for the first time. I never believed in destiny but what if everything we have been through was just leading me right here to this moment with you? And I know we’re only eighteen. We are so young and we have so much to work on. But there is only one person for everyone and mine is sitting right in front of me.” Josie finally said.

“Jo…” Penelope had tears in her eyes.

Josie looked up at Penelope, sharing eye contact.

“What are you trying to say?” Penelope asked.

“Just let me finish.” Josie begged.

Penelope nodded.

Josie pulled out a ring box out of her pocket and Penelope gasped.

“So, I had Hope make this ring. It’s a complete replica of the one you made me except there is a little change on what’s engraved on the inside. That’s what she gave me before.” Josie was looking into Penelope’s eyes.

Josie had heard a sigh from Penelope as that is what must have been worrying her. Josie had opened the box and was facing it to Penelope. Penelope was literally speechless she couldn’t form any words except for tears.

“Penelope Park…” Josie smiled.

“Marry me… Someday. When we’re older. This ring is a promise. I promise to work my ass off to make you happy for the rest of our lives and I promise to love you until we take our last breaths on this earth. Even after that.” Josie was still smiling but she looked a little more nervous.

Penelope knew she had to answer but the first thing she could do was put her hands on Josie’s face and pull her in for a kiss. A very deep kiss that lasted for several moments. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from crying. Eventually, Penelope pulled away with a smile on her face.

“Is that a yes?” Josie smiled.

“Yes. Always, yes.” Penelope nodded.

Josie put the ring on Penelope’s finger and all they could do was laugh. They were so happy and they honestly couldn’t believe happiness like this existed. They kissed again and had the biggest smiles going into the kiss. When Josie finally pulled away, they rested their heads against each other.

“Someday, huh?” Penelope smiled.

“I’ll be waiting. I’ll wait forever if I have to.” Josie nodded.

“You know, I heard every word that you said.” Penelope had tears in her eyes.

“What?” Josie asked.

“When I was under. And I have loved you since that first day too. I was so scared and I made such a fool out of myself but you made me feel welcome and safe. That was the moment I fell in love with you and I’ve never stopped. Not for one second, Josie. So, I can promise you one thing. You won’t be waiting for long.” Penelope smiled.

“I love you so much.” Josie smiled.

“I love you too… So much.” Penelope smirked.

They spent the rest of the night in “their spot” being as happy as they have ever been in their entire life. All the heartbreak was worth it. They had their whole lives to look forward to now and they got to face it together.

As happy as can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked the ending!
> 
> I loved writing for this fic so much and I'm so sad it's at the end. I have honestly loved reading all your comments they made me so happy <3
> 
> Also I included a Penelope and Landon scene because they have such an underrated dynamic. Hope you enjoyed that :)
> 
> So... I actually have another Posie fic planned. Maybe. I wrote a few chapters but we will see if I continue. Josie is a vampire and Penelope hasn't seen her in seven years. But there is a certain reason why they have to reunite. Let me know if you want to read that!
> 
> And once again you can always contact me on twitter at @luIusaria x


End file.
